Le Téléphone Rose de Poudlard
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: HPDM OneShot « Alors Harry Potter » repris la voix d’un ton sérieux « ... J’AI LE TRES GRAND PLAISIR DE FAIRE DE TOI NOTRE NOUVEAU MISTER LOVE ! » .. « Attendez une minute ! C’est quoi se bordel ! Jamais je n’ai demandé à faire ce boulot ! »


**Auteur**Vert Emeraude

**Titre **Le téléphone rose de Poudlard...

**Pairing**HPDM (sans aucun doute)

**Rating**Besoin de le dire ? M bien sûr (présence de lemon(s))

**Note** Fiction entièrement dédiée à Freaky Fair ET BEH !! Tu l'auras attendu ton OS hein ma choute ? Mais finalement, tu l'as eu !! Et en relié en plus ! Tu sais que tu es la seule à l'avoir ? Je t'aiiiiime. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!

**Remerciement**** : Je remercie grandement Chaïmae pour avoir corriger ce loooooong One-Shot ! Tu as eu plein de courage J'essaierais de faire un effort au niveau des conjugaisons ;) Lol ! MERCI !! **

**Résumé**Quand Harry trouve un téléphone magique dans Poudlard, sa vie va totalement changer. Entre les conseils pour des histoires de cœurs et le fait qu'il doit satisfaire les désirs de ses clients, il ne saura plus s'il doit continuer ce « travail » ou se débarrasser de cet artefact qui lui pourrit la vie... Quelle idée aussi de le désigner Mister Love de Poudlard ! Mais que vient faire Draco Malfoy dans cette histoire finalement ?

**Alors, alors, je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour le finir cet OS !!! Hum, à peu près un an ? Lool, je l'ai commencé en Juillet l'année dernière ouille ! Enfin, bon ! Il est là !! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ! Mais sinon, je me suis bien éclaté **

**BONNE LECTURE !! **

**Le t****é****l****é****phone rose de Poudlard...**

_Etape 1 : Le menu. _

_Ou qu'est ce qui pourrait changer une vie monotone ? _

En cette fin d'année à Poudlard, je traînais comme la plupart du temps dans les couloirs. Mes insomnies chroniques me tenant éveillé presque toutes les nuits et il me faut alors marcher quelques heures avant de retourner à la Salle Commune afin de pouvoir m'endormir.

C'est la fin de ma septième année, Voldemort a enfin péri de ma baguette cinq mois auparavant et on peut dire que même si quelques Mangemorts vagabondent encore dans le pays, je suis plus ou moins en paix.

Au niveau des combats seulement.

Parce qu'au niveau affectif et sentimental, je suis ce que l'on peut appelé un coureur de jupon... ou de pantalon surtout.

Et oui je me suis découvert bisexuel – plus gay qu'hétéro d'ailleurs - quand un jour, dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, je me suis retrouvé avec une trique d'enfer alors que mon regard passait malencontreusement sur le corps très appréciable de Seamus.

J'ai été on ne peut plus choqué et il m'a fallut un certain temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Mais depuis le mois d'Octobre où cette révélation m'a sautée aux yeux, j'ai fait gorge chaude quand les élèves de Poudlard me voyaient entrer dans la Grande salle avec une nouvelle conquête à mon bras.

Conquête qui changeait presque toute les deux semaines.

Je ne suis pas une personne qui s'attache facilement aux personnes. Depuis ma pitoyable histoire d'amour avec Cho Chang –s'il on peut appelé ça une histoire d'amour- j'ai décidé de ne plus m'accrocher aux gens avec qui je sors. Je couche et je baise, mais ne fait pas l'amour.

Hermione me demandait souvent de ne pas jouer avec les sentiments des élèves avec qui je passais mes nuits. Mais je lui demandais alors de s'occuper de ses fesses ou de celle du rouquin qui soupirait en la voyant passer au lieu de foutre son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Elle rougissait à chaque fois et bredouillait vainement que Ron ne soupirait pas. Je lui disais alors qu'elle était bien aveugle. Elle stoppait alors la conversation et débutait sur un autre sujet, son préféré : les cours et les devoirs.

Je ne pourrais pas donné le nombre de personne avec qui j'ai couché, je ne les compte pas. Enfin, j'ai arrêté de compter après la septième...

Ce n'est pas un concours... Pas qu'il y en ait non plus toute une ribambelle mais entre les jeunes filles de sixième et septième années mais également les garçons, je peux dire qu'il y en a eu une petite vingtaine si vous voulez le savoir.

Ce n'est pas non plus rocambolesque – je crois - mais depuis la fin de la guerre contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je me suis calmé. Je n'ais qu'une ou deux conquêtes de temps en temps.

Hermione, étonnée, m'a même demandé si je n'étais pas malade. C'est vrai, qu'elle s'était habituée à me voir découcher tous les soirs ou presque. Mais il faut croire que tuer Voldemort m'a apaisé.

Je peux voir maintenant les élèves de Poudlard soupirer en me voyant et espérer être ma future aventure.

On peut dire que je me suis bien développé depuis le milieu de l'année dernière. J'ai suivi un entraînement intensif qui a transformé mon corps qui aujourd'hui en fait baver plus d'un.

Mon torse et mes abdominaux sont devenus un vrai délice si vous voulez mon avis, je dépasse maintenant le mètre soixante-quinze ce qui fait de moi l'un des mecs les plus en vue dans tout Poudlard sans compter Draco Malfoy qui rivalise avec ses conquêtes.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Madame Pomfresh de soigner ma vue afin que je ne sois pas gêné si je perdais mes lunettes durant la bataille. Mes yeux verts sont maintenant ce que l'on remarque en premier chez moi quand on me voit.

Concernant ma garde robe, Ginny m'avait une fois emmené à Pré au Lard afin de racheter des vêtements neufs.

« Tu sais Harry, même si maintenant je te considère comme mon frère, tu me fais vraiment pitié avec tes vieilles loques. » m'avait-elle dit.

J'ai alors dépensé une somme incroyable dans de nouveaux pantalons en cachemire blanc et noir, des jeans moulants délavés. Pour accompagner tout ça Ginny m'avait fait essayé des tonnes de tee-shirts, de polos, de chemises et d'autres hauts en tout genre.

Mais j'ai également eu le malheur d'acheter des sous-vêtements. Je peux alors mettre des boxers moulants et des shorts de diverses couleurs.

Mais tout ces achats ont au moins eu le mérite de mettre mon corps finalement musclé en valeur, tout comme ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux stylisée « saut du lit » comme s'est amusée à la nommer la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

Mais, ma nouvelle apparence, même si elle me facilite la vie pour avoir ce que je veux, ne me rend pas heureux pour autant. C'est pour cela que je me balade entre autre dans les couloirs à une heure du matin. J'espère à chaque fois que quelque chose se passe. Mais jamais rien n'arrive. Je suis toujours seul dans les couloirs.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la chance me sourit.

Alors que je tourne à gauche, je vois au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, une ombre se découpait grâce à la lumière diffusée par les torches. Dissimulé sous ma cape d'invisibilité dont je ne me sépare jamais, j'avançai discrètement vers la personne inconnue.

Malheureusement, elle a du m'entendre car elle bloqua tout mouvement et tourna la tête de mon côté. J'ai pu alors voir qu'elle portait une grande cape qui cachait son corps et son visage.

Elle se mit alors à courir, j'essayais donc de scruter chacun de ses gestes et je vis quelque chose tombée de l'une de ses poches mais l'inconnu était déjà loin quand je voulu l'appeler.

Je m'avançai alors vers l'objet et me baissai pour le ramasser. Je vis alors avec stupeur que c'était l'un de ses objets moldu dont mon cousin Dudley raffolait tant. Un petit portable à clapet de couleur rose vif se tenait dans ma main.

Je me demandai alors ce qu'un élève, car la personne ne pouvait qu'en être un, faisait avec un portable dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors qu'aucun objet non sorcier ne pouvait être utilisé à l'intérieure.

Sentant la fatigue prendre part de mon corps, je décidai alors de rentrer, ne préférant plus me poser de questions pour cette nuit. J'allais pour mettre le téléphone dans ma poche quand une voix résonna à mes oreilles.

« _VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL ! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL ! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL !!!!!_ » Hurla la voix criarde qui contre toute attente provenait du petit appareil rose.

Bien décidé à stopper ce bouquant qui pourrait réveillé la moitié de Poudlard, j'ouvris le clapet et porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

« _Bonsoir jeune inconnu_. » fit la voix sensuelle d'un homme.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur. Comment la personne savait-elle qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ?! Je répondis du moins.

« Bon-bonsoir. »

« _Puis-je savoir votre prénom_ ? » continua la voix.

« Harry Potter. » je répondis alors que je ne bougeai pas du milieu du couloir.

« _Alors Harry Potter_ » repris la voix d'un ton sérieux « _... J'AI LE TRES GRAND PLAISIR DE FAIRE DE TOI NOTRE NOUVEAU MISTER LOVE !!_ » hurla-t-elle alors à mes oreilles, me faisant reculer l'appareil de mon visage et le regardant avec une grimace tout à fait comique.

« _Je suis heureux d'accueillir une star comme vous ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre nom ne sera pas diffusé à vos clients ! Ce ne sont qu'avant tout des appels discrets et anonymes de personnes délaissées qui auraient besoin d'aide. Je vous souhaite de faire un excellent travail !_ » Continua la voix.

« Attendez une minute ! C'est quoi se bordel ! » Coupais-je d'une voix forte, celle-ci résonnant dans les couloirs. « Jamais je n'ai demandé à faire ce boulot ! Vous allez m'annuler ça tout de suite ou je vous tue en moins de deux ! »

Un rire grave me répondit, produisant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« _Mais mon beau brun, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as répondu à mon appel, tu m'as donné ton identité, à présent tu es entièrement lié à ce portable et à ton nouveau job. Tu as signé le contrat. Considère ceci comme un travail d'été. Tu n'auras juste qu'à répondre aux appels que tu recevras de temps en temps et le tour est joué !_ » Fit la voix enjouée.

Je grognais alors que mes sourcils se froncèrent. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarqué ? Moi qui souhaitais qu'il m'arriverait quelque chose cette nuit, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir !

Je soupirai avant de reprendre.

« Comment je fais pour me défaire de ce lien ? Comment je romps le contrat ? » Demandais-je.

« _Mais mon cher Ryry, tu ne peux rompre ce que tu as signé de ta voix. L'essence même de ta voix est incrustée dès à présent dans la mémoire de ce téléphone. Une seule chose peut te libérer de lui..._ » Répondis la voix.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » redemandais-je avec empressement.

« _Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te trompe largement ! Ce sera à toi de le découvrir tout seul ! En attendant, je te souhaite bon travail ! Couche toi vite car celui-ci débute dès demain !_ » Fit la voix avant de raccrocher, un bip régulier se faisant entendre contre mon oreille.

Je regardais alors l'appareil d'un œil mauvais avant de le ranger dans ma poche et de prendre le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Je me couchai dans mon lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil où à mon réveil j'espérai que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

_Etape 2 : Petit apéritif entre amis._

_Ou qu'est ce qui est mieux que les amis même quand ils sont incroyablement chiants ? _

En ce matin radieux, je fus réveillé de la plus agréable des façons possibles : le hurlement autoritaire de ma futur ex-meilleure amie.

Je pousse un grognement désespéré quand la lumière du soleil vint gentiment agresser mes paupières après que Hermione ait ouvert les rideaux. Je me cachais sous mon drap mais aussitôt il disparu comme par enchantement. J'ouvris un œil et fusilla la jeune fille qui sourit, baguette à la main tendue vers moi.

« Espèce de traîtresse. » fis-je en grognant encore une fois.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Je vais juste te dire une seule petite chose ... SI TU N'ES PAS LEVÉ DANS LA MINUTE QUI SUIT JE FERAIS DE TA VIE UN ENFER !! » Hurla-t-elle avant de sortir à grand pas du dortoir des garçons en claquant la porte bien entendu.

J'ai eu entre temps l'intelligence de me boucher les oreilles afin de les épargner d'une éventuelle agression matinale.

« Keskispasse ? » fit la voix émergeante d'un grand roux, les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil.

« RIEN ! Absolument rien Ron ! Il y a juste que TA future femme vient ENCORE de nous faire l'une de ses si célèbres scènes matinales ! » M'exclamais-je en me levant, ma mauvaise humeur se faisant ressentir.

« Laquelle ? » demanda le roux bêtement.

« QUOI LAQUELLE ?? Tu as plusieurs futures femmes maintenant ? » Crachais-je.

« Quelle crise elle a fait ? » fait Ron sans prendre en compte tout de suite mes paroles.

« NOUS REVEILLER, TIENS ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude depuis le temps ? Ah non ! J'oubliais ! La Terre pourrait s'ouvrir à côté de toi que tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte ! »

« Oh ça va Harry, pas de ma faute à moi si j'ai le sommeil lourd. Et ne me parle pas comme ça, pas ma faute à moi si elle est matinale et qu'elle s'est donnée comme objectif de nous réveiller tous les matins. ET CE N'EST PAS MA FUTURE FEMME ! » Finit-il par hurler tout en se levant.

« Qui n'est pas ta future femme ? » demanda soudain Hermione en entrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

« PERSONNE ! »Rugit on d'un seul homme

Elle arrête alors son geste et ressort vivement de la pièce quelque peu vexée. Ron est aussitôt catastrophé et se jette littéralement dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort cinq minutes plus tard lavé, habillé, frais et dispos et surtout prêt à affronter la terrible lionne des Gryffondors.

Entre temps, j'ai sortit les vêtements que je mettrais pour la journée. J'entre à mon tour dans la salle d'eau et me hâte de me préparer, étonné que mes camarades de chambrée soient déjà partit.

En sortant de la salle de bain, habillait d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche au style froissé, je me souviens de ce qui m'est arrivé la veille au soir. Je me penche sous mon lit et ramasse le téléphone portable rose qui traîne entre une paire de chaussettes et un boxer. Je soupire. Je n'ai donc pas rêvé cette nuit.

Je le pose sur mon lit entre deux oreillers, prends mon sac de cours et me dirige vers la porte de sortie.

_Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que le petit téléphone sortir de sa cachette en planant et allant jusqu'à son sac à moitié fermé et entrer à l'intérieur._

Regardant ma montre, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus que dix minutes avant le début de mon premier cours et pas le moindre. En effet, je vais passer deux heures dans les cachots avec mon professeur de potion « préféré » : Severus Rogue.

Ironie, vous connaissez ?

Jamais en dix minutes, je n'aurais le temps d'aller à la Grande Salle, de prendre mon petit déjeuner, de traverser les couloirs et d'arriver en salle de potion à l'heure.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mes camarades de dortoir étaient déjà partit et pourquoi je n'ai croisé aucun élève de ma classe dans les couloirs. Être en présence de Rogue est une épreuve qui demande beaucoup de courage.

Je décide donc d'aller directement aux cachots après être passé par les cuisines bien sûr. Une personne normalement constituée ne va jamais en cours de potion le ventre vide. Ou alors, la personne appartient à la maison Serpentard. Tout le monde sait que les élèves de cette maison sont les chouchous de Rogue. C'est une loi incontournable.

Une fois tous rentrés, je m'assoies, comme à mon habitude, au fond de la salle. Ron est à côté de moi évidemment alors qu'Hermione a tiré de force Neville au devant de la classe. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs devenu de plus en plus blême à force d'avancer.

La porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas comme à son habitude. Et alors qu'on peut entendre une mouche péter, Rogue nous demanda expressément de nous taire. Il marcha jusqu'à l'estrade professorale et jeta un regard noir à l'ensemble de la classe.

« Bien. » dit-il d'un ton froid. « Nous allons, aujourd'hui, étudier une potion tout à fait différente de d'habitude. Les Aspics approchant à grands pas, Madame Pomfresh m'a confié qu'elle avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de potion anti-stress. Elle m'a donc confié la tache de vous en faire fabriquer. Bien que je n'ais aucune confiance en certaine personne de cette classe, je dois bien avouer qu'avoir des centaines d'élèves s'évanouissant pendant mon cours ou dans la Grande Salle ne me réjouit pas. Vous allez donc fabriquer cette potion. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez une heure et demie. »

Toute la classe resta un moment figé après ce _petit _laïus. Lorsque Rogue se tourna une nouvelle fois vers nous quand il n'entendit personne bougé et il nous demanda sèchement de nous bouger sous peine de recevoir une retenue par jour jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Avant de s'asseoir pourtant, il reprit la parole.

« J'oubliais un détail. Comme je sais que certain d'entre vous sont incapables de suivre la moindre indication pour fabriquer une potion, les binômes se feront par paire de deux. Un Serpentard avec un... Gryffondor. ... »

Il commença alors à nommer les groupes et à ma plus grande horreur je me retrouvais avec vous devez-vous en doutez. Bingo. Je me coltine Malfoy !

Et évidemment, il faut que ce soit moi qui bouge ! Monseigneur ne peut pas bouger son magnifique derrière de son trône. Non, je ne dis pas que ce serpent à un beau cul ! C'est juste une image bon sang !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis maintenant assis à côté de lui. Les ingrédients que j'ai du aller chercher (évidemment) sont disposés sur la table et lui regarde son livre de potion, semblant concentré dans sa tâche.

Et moi... et bien moi je le regarde simplement confectionner cette mixture. Il m'a ordonné de ne toucher à rien de peur que je ne fasse tout exploser.

Mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt du duo Goyle/Longdubat dont il faut s'inquiéter.

Bien que Neville ait fait des progrès en potion grâce à Hermione, aujourd'hui elle ne sera pas là pour éviter les éventuels accidents. Et en prime, Goyle est un véritable éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! Au moindre mouvement, il peut faire tout foirer. ... Prions ensemble.

Finalement, la première heure passa lentement. Je m'amusais à faire des petits dessins sur l'un de mes parchemins alors que Malfoy traitait étape après étape comme s'il était un maître incontesté de potion. Tsss, quel crâneur !

N'empêche, il ne m'a pas lançait une seule pique... ou presque. Bon d'accord, il a été désagréable quelques fois. Cinq au total. Oui, j'ai compté, et alors ?

Mais il m'a vraiment étonné ! Stupéfait même ! Je me suis même demandé s'il n'était pas malade. Pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, ne faut pas pousser quand même. Mais avouez que ça fait un choc ! D'un jour à l'autre, c'est comme si je n'existais plus ou que je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Humpf, en fait je m'en fou. Il me lâche la grappe, t'en mieux pour moi non ?

_Etape 3 : Les Hors d'œuvres._

_Ou qu'est ce qu'il peut faire « plaisir » à Harry au déjeuner? _

La sonnerie de la fin des cours me sortit de mes pensés. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que tout le monde avait finit sa potion. Heureusement que Malfoy l'a faite, sinon j'aurais eu un zéro pointé. Ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude en même temps !

Bon, ranger ses affaires ! Au plus vite ! Car je sens que Rogue va encore s'en prendre à moi car il s'est rendu compte que je n'ai rien foutu de tout le cours. Je sors illico presto du cachot, respirant à plein poumon. LIBRE !! JE-SUIS-L-I-B-R-E !!

Je sursaute quand je sens quelque chose vibrer dans mon sac. Je fronce les sourcils et l'ouvre. Je découvre tout au fond ce foutu téléphone rose qui vibre ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ! Je l'avais pourtant laissé dans le dortoir !!

Je regarde pourtant ce qui apparaît sur l'écran. Un numéro : 0343. Qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier ? Je décroche et porte le portable à mon oreille.

« Allo ? »

« _UN CLIENT ! » _fait la voix de l'autre débile d'hier soir !

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas bosser pour vous ! Je vous l'ai dit hier soir ! Par les putains de couilles sacrées de Merlin ! Vous ne ... » hurlais-je en portant le téléphone au niveau de mes yeux.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire plus qu'une petite voix résonne dans le combiné. C'est une voix de fille.

« _Allo ? Mi-Mister Love ? » _Fit-elle doucement. « _Vous êtes là ? J'ai besoin de vous._ »

Je soupire alors que je porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Oui ? » dis-je d'une voix timide.

_« Oh, Mister love vous êtes là. »_ dit-elle en reniflant. « _S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. _»

« Heuu... Pourquoi ? » Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« _Mon... Mon ... Petit ami... Il a... C'est finit. » _Dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Je soupire encore plus fort. Bon sang, mais dans quoi je me suis fourré encore ! Et pourquoi je ne raccroche pas tout simplement ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

Parce que je veux savoir où cet homme a voulu en venir ?

Peut-être.

Mais si c'est pour écouter toutes ces midinettes pleurer tout leur soûl, ce n'est pas la peine !

Bon en attendant, si je veux me débarrasser de cette fille, il faut que je lui parle. Je n'oserais pas lui raccrocher au nez comme ça. Quoique l'idée est tentante...

Non Harry ! Tu es un Gryffondor !

Tu as pu affronter Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Vaut-Plus-La-Peine-D'être-Prononcé-Parce-Que-Son-Cadavre-Croupi-Dans-Une-Fosse-Septique, alors tu peux secourir une jeune fille en détresse ! Ne serait-ce pas Malfoy qui te rabâche les oreilles sur le fait que tu veuilles toujours sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? ...

Pourquoi il revient toujours sur le tapis celui-ci ? Bon, passons...

« _Mister Love. S'il vous plait. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui._ » Reprit-elle à mon grand désespoir.

« Hem... écoute... Je... je ne suis pas doué pour ça. ... Mais... S'il n'est plus avec toi... » Je commence en balbutiant.

Merde, j'allais dire que c'est parce qu'elle ne valait plus le coup, qu'il l'a lâché seulement parce qu'il s'était lassé. Mais je ne peux pas lui sortir ce que je sortais à mes anciennes conquêtes.

Moi ? Un véritable salop ? Heu ouais ... et alors ?

« Si ton petit ami n'est plus avec toi ... c'est qu'il ne... il ne te méritait pas. Tu ne dois plus t'occuper de lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine... C'est un salop. ... Tu es plus forte que ça. Tu vaux mieux que lui. » Murmurais-je à ... heu... je ne connais pas son prénom... Bon appelons là 0337.

« _C'est vrai ?_ » me questionne-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« _Merci beaucoup ! L'ancien Mister Love n'était pas très gentil. Il donnait toujours de mauvais conseils. Et en plus je n'aimais pas sa voix. Alors que la tienne est beaucoup plus sexy ! » _Me dit-elle avant de raccroché.

Je regarde dubitatif le téléphone dans ma main. Je le range alors dans ma poche et je regarde ma montre ! PUTAIN !! J'ai dix minutes de retard ! Flitwick va me tuer !

Je cours à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs et arrive enfin devant la salle de ma classe.

Finalement, le professeur ne m'a pas zigouillé mais il m'a juste donné un devoir supplémentaire à faire pour le lendemain.

Le reste de la matinée s'est bien passée. Nous n'avions plus cours avec les Serpentard ce qui ravissait tout les autres Gryffondors, moi y compris.

Par contre, à l'heure du déjeuner, une chose étonnante s'est produit. Une chose vraiment ... humiliante.

Je mangeais tranquillement quand quelqu'un appela mon nom. J'eus juste le temps de me retourner quand ma tête fit un quatre vingt dix degré lorsqu'une main délicate vint apposé « amoureusement » sa marque sur ma joue droite.

J'en ai eu le souffle coupé et quand je me suis retourné vers mon agresseur, je fus étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de mon ex que j'avais largué il y a quatre jours.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Hermione levé les yeux aux ciel et mangé en toute tranquillité alors que la moitié de la salle était ébahit.

« Mais... Jess,... Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Demandais-je encore étourdi par la gifle.

« Ce qui me prends ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il me prend !! Tu es un salop ! Tu ne me mérites pas ! Je vaux beaucoup mieux que toi Potter ! Ne m'approche plus à moins de vingt mètre où je pourrais te tuer ! » Hurla-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

Je ne pu que rapprocher les propos qu'elle tenait à ceux que j'avais dis plus tôt dans la matinée à une jeune fille en pleur au téléphone.

Le silence qui suivit fut brisé par un clappement de main à la table d'en face. Malfoy se tenait debout, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il applaudissait lentement.

« Alors là bravo ! Franchement, Potter tu m'étonnes ! Je ne te pensais pas capable de ça ! »

« Malfoy, ta gueule ! Tu n'as aucune idée ... ! » Commençais-je en me levant.

« Non toi la ferme Potter ! » me stoppa Jessica d'un ton sec. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ! Nous n'avons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, je te le rappelle ! »

Puis elle détourne les talons et sortit vigoureusement de la Grande Salle, des jeunes filles de Serdaigle la suivant de près.

Je me laissai tomber sur le banc et repoussai mon assiette. Tout ça m'a fait perdre l'appétit. Ron s'apprêtait à me parler quand je sentis le portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je me lève précipitamment et sort de la salle.

Je décroche quand je suis caché dans un couloir et une autre voix de fille me répond.

« Oui ? » dis-je simplement.

« _Bonjour, Mister Love. Ce serait pour avoir quelques conseils pour me venger de mon ex. » _

« Ah. »

Et si c'était encore l'une de mes ancienne conquêtes qui en voyant Jessica me gifler, c'était demandé comment se venger de moi ? ... Non elle serait venue me gifler tout de suite après elle. Et sur l'autre joue j'espère parce que Jess n'y a pas été de main morte, et c'est le cas de le dire.

« Tu veux ... te venger ? »

« _Oui, d'un immonde serpent. Voir Potter se faire gifler m'a fait réfléchir. Je sais que ce porc couche avec une autre fille que moi en ce moment et je voudrais lui faire payer. »_

Un serpent ? Tiens dont. Serait-ce un Serpentard ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

« Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de toucher là où ça fait mal. » dis-je simplement.

« _Là où ça fait mal ? ... Hum, j'ai compris. Merci, Mister Love !! »_

Elle raccrocha alors et je retournai dans la Grande Salle. Alors que je m'asseyais, je vis une jeune fille s'approcher de la table des Serpentards. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre une plainte étouffée avant que Malfoy ne se retrouve à genoux sur le sol, tenant ses bijoux de famille entre les mains, ses yeux brillant de douleur.

« C'est finit entre nous Draco Malfoy ! » dit-elle avant de reprendre sa place à la table des Gryffondors.

Une autre jeune fille se leva courroucée et sa main vint « caresser » fortement sa joue gauche.

« Sal porc ! » dit-elle avant de reprendre sa place.

Un sourire apparu alors sur mon visage ! Merci Mister Love ! Finalement, ça m'a redonné l'appétit tout ça !

J'entendis juste Dumbledore dire à Malfoy d'aller à l'infirmerie pendant que je me servais une généreuse part de bacon et d'œufs au plat...

La journée c'est passée tranquillement, Malfoy n'est pas revenu en cours et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt content. Mais s'il a du vraiment avoir mal. Il est bien resté cinq minutes au sol et il a fallu que Madame Pomfresh vienne le chercher pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. Tant pis pour lui ! Œil pour oeil comme on dit ! Je ne vais pas le plaindre non plus !

Je suis maintenant dans mon lit, un livre ouvert sur mes jambes, ma lumière éclairant les écritures pour ne pas gêner les autres. Mon rideau est fermé et j'ai lancé un sort de silence autour de mon lit pour ne pas être dérangé par les ronfleurs et pour ne pas les réveiller.

Le sommeil arrive enfin quand le portable rose vibre sur la couverture de mon lit. Je l'attrape à tâtons et décroche mais je mets un certain temps avant de le porter à l'oreille.

« Oui ? » dis-je en baillant.

_« Mister Love. »_ fait une voix grave et douce à la fois.

Je me redressai alors. Un mec ! Un mec m'appelle !! BON DIEU !!

« Heu oui. C'est ... C'est moi. »

_« Bonsoir Mister Love. Je vois que vous êtes nouveau. Votre voix n'est plus la même. » _Dit le numéro 0338.

« Heu non. Je ... En effet... Je viens de commencer. »

_« Je vois. Et bien, j'ai donc l'honneur de te faire découvrir le bonheur de ce boulot cher ami. » _

« Le... L'honneur ? Le bonheur ? Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

_« Et bien... Il se trouve que j'ai très envie de faire l'amour... Mais je n'ai trouvé aucun partenaire qui me convienne ce soir. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais appeler celui qui peut donner tant de bonheur pour les âmes en peines comme moi. »_

« QUOI ?? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?? Je n'ai pas demandé à faire ce boulot ! » M'écriais-je dans le haut parleur.

_« Mais personne ne demande à le faire Mister Love. L'ancien M-L m'a prévenu qu'il était lié à ce téléphone tant qu'il n'avait pas accompli quelque chose. Il faut croire qu'il a réussi puisque ce n'est plus lui. »_

« Heu... Sans doute. Mais alors... « Dis-je hébété. « Cela voudrais dire que celui qui... »

_« Assez parler ! Je veux être chauffer moi ! Je veux t'imaginer me faisant l'amour contre un mur, m'embrochant, me défonçant comme je n'ai jamais été défoncé ! » _

Mes yeux s'ouvrent de plus en plus à ses paroles. Hein ? QUOI ???

J'ai bien compris ce qu'il voulait ?? Je crois bien !! Non mais on ne m'a pas prévenu ! Je sais bien que j'ai une sacrée réputation depuis le début d'année mais faut pas déconner non plus !

« Ecoute moi bien toi ! Jamais, jamais je ne chaufferais quelqu'un au téléphone ! C'est si impersonnel ! Je ne suis pas une pute alors ne me fais plus chier ! Non mais franchement ! Et puis quoi encore ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! C'est pas un gosse comme toi qui va me dire quoi faire ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?!?! »

Je me tais alors et la seule chose que j'entends c'est le bip régulier de quelqu'un qui a raccroché.

« BORDEL ! T'aurais pu m'écouter jusqu'à la fin au lieu de me raccrocher au nez ! Enfoiré de petit con ! » Je m'écris comme un fou sur mon lit.

Je ferme avec force le clapet du téléphone et le jette dans mon sac de cours. Je ramène les couvertures sur moi et laisse ma tête tomber sur le l'oreiller.

Cette nuit, il ne me fallut que dix minutes avant de m'endormir...

_Etape 4 : Trou Normand_

_Ou ce qu'il faut faire pour que tout change ?_

Le lendemain, après quatre heures de cours, je me baladais dans les couloirs pour une petite pose bien méritée.

Ron et Hermione m'ont laissé sur ma demande, ou plutôt sur mon ordre et sont partis en se chicanant vers la Grande Salle. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude en fait...

Je marchais doucement, les mains dans les poches de mon jean. Ayant trop chaud, j'avais enlevé ma robe de sorcier à la fin du cours d'Enchantement et je l'avais mise dans mon sac.

Je vagabondais vers je ne sais où, ayant pour but de contenir mon énervement.

Douze. C'est le nombre d'appel que j'avais reçu depuis cette nuit. Deux m'ont réveillés tandis que les dix autres ont eut lieu pendant les cours ou pendant les interclasses.

Si je suis mon résonnement, les élèves appellent ce Mister Love pour être consoler, conseiller mais également chauffer ! Et ça je m'y refuse ! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces personnes qu'on appelle quand on est en mal d'amour quand même ! Ces téléphones rose moldu... n'avaient tout de même pas été inventés chez les sorciers?

Je m'arrêtais de marcher tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je sortais le portable de ma poche et le regardais.

Rose. Ce téléphone était rose. Ce foutu téléphone était rose !!

PUTAIN ! Je suis le mec du téléphone rose sorcier pour les élèves en manque d'amour !

Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça ! Je ne veux pas le faire !

Je me tourne vers ma gauche et me retrouve face à une fenêtre ouverte. Je regarde le téléphone et avec une grimace de rage, je le balance de toutes mes forces par la fenêtre.

Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder où il atterrit. Je reprends ma route et quand je passe devant une autre fenêtre, j'entends un sifflement aigue avant que je ne me reçoive avec force un OVNI contre mon front, des bruits de verres briser se répercutant dans le couloir.

Si un spectateur se trouvait dans ce couloir, il aurait pu voir le corps figé de Harry Potter tombé comme au ralentit sur le sol froid. Et il se trouve qu'en effet un spectateur se trouvait dans le couloir. Mais pas n'importe lequel. On peut dire que c'est l'un des plus critique... Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur se trouvait au bout du couloir à contempler son meilleur ennemi balancer un quelconque objet par la fenêtre, continuer à marcher dans la direction inverse et se prendre le dit objet en pleine poire.

Il avança félinement vers le corps immobile du brun et le contempla.

Beau.

C'était le mot qui qualifiait Harry selon le Serpentard.

Il s'était bien développé depuis le début de l'année. Ça avait étonné le blond d'ailleurs, que quelqu'un comme Potter pouvait devenir un si beau jeune homme.

Allongé comme ça, il faisait pensé à un ange même si l'ange était un peu déformé par la bosse qui apparaissait sur son front.

Il sortit de son observation quand le dit ange commença à remuer. Il porta sa main à son front alors que Draco se recula un peu.

« Ouh, ma tête. Putain de téléphone de... » Fit le brun en ouvrant doucement les yeux, s'arrêtant quand il remarqua la présence du beau Serpentard.

« Malfoy. » dit-il. « Qu'est ce que tu fout là ? »

« Rien je remarque juste que tu es enfin là où est ta place. En train de lécher mes chaussures. Tu as enfin compris qui était le Maître, Potter ? » Rétorqua le blond sarcastique en évitant de penser que c'est autre chose qu'il aimerait que le brun lèche. Une certaine partie de son anatomie pour être exact.

« Ta gueule Malfoy. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » Ajouta le brun après s'être relevé avec souplesse, malgré la chute.

Le blond grimaça quand il se fit prendre en flagrant délit de matage intensif de fessier Potterien. Il fit un geste inconscient de la main en la passant dans ses cheveux blonds. Geste que le Gryffondor suivit attentivement du regard.

_« Miam »_ pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes en avisant le geste de l'autre.

Draco remarquant les yeux verts brillant de Harry tandis que celui-ci dévorait le blond de ces dits yeux vert qui noircissaient au fur et à mesure.

Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un à la chance de voir le blond sans robe de sorcier mais portant simplement une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, sa cravate détachée pendante de chaque côté de son cou avec un pantalon noir moulant.

On pouvait dire que Harry était un chanceux en ce jour. Draco pensait exactement la même chose en ce qui concerne le brun.

Le voir débraillé comme ça, les yeux brillant lui donnait très envie de... de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous ! Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de trouver des toilettes vides.

Petit problème masculin !

« Bon Potter, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais te voir comme ça allongé, m'a donné quelque envie. » fit Draco sans prendre conscience de ses paroles.

Il en prit conscience quand il vit les yeux vert s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

« Les Serpentard seront heureux d'apprendre que le célèbre Potter n'a aucune classe quand il tombe évanoui après qu'un malheureux... hem objet l'ai frappé sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. C'est un comble pour un joueur de Quidditch. » Se rattrapa-t-il créant par cela une expression de haine sur le visage du Gryffondor.

Il laissa son regard alors errer sur l'objet en question. Ayant déjà vu un tel objet, il put le déterminer en tant que téléphone portable. Rose. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres fines. Quel mauvais goût ce Potter !

Minute ... !

Un téléphone rose ... ?

Intéressant, pensa-t-il avant de continuer sa route, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir qui jetait un regard de pure haine au misérable téléphone qui vibra sur le sol en pierre...

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré avant de décider de briser ce foutu objet. Il sauta alors avec force dessus. ... Et glissa misérablement dessus comme si cela s'était avéré être une savonnette. Le téléphone continuait de vibrer continuellement, attendant que le jeune homme étendu sur le cul, part terre ne décroche.

« Je t'aurais. » siffla le brun vers lui.

Il se releva doucement, son arrière-train le faisant souffrir. Tombé deux fois de suite n'était pas très glorieux mais quand en plus, c'était la faute de ce foutu téléphone, il y avait de quoi être mal luné !

Il ramassa cependant le téléphone, décrochant après un moment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

_« Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, il est temps maintenant. » _fit la voix de l'homme que Harry reconnu comme étant celui qui l'avait foutu dans cette galère.

« Temps ? Mais temps pour quoi enfin ! Vous faites chier avec vos énigmes à la con ! Ne seriez vous pas un ancêtre de Dumbledore par hasard ? » S'exclama-t-il avec hargne.

L'homme pouffa dans le combiné.

_« Oh non, plutôt tout que d'être un ancêtre de ce vieux barbu ! On dirait le Père Noël tu ne trouves pas Harry ? Mais je dois dire que ce qu'il t'a offert n'était pas un cadeau ! Un destin ! Pffff ! Tuer un serpent comme Voldemort à ton âge ! On n'a pas idée ! »_

« Mais qui êtes-vous bordel ? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas exploser ce machin ! »

_« Au risque de te faire encore plus mal, je te déconseille d'essayer de te débarrasser du téléphone. » _fit avec sagesse la voix de l'homme.

« Mais je n'en veux pas moi de votre truc bon sang ! Vous comprenez ? Je veux avoir une vie normaaaaal ! C'est pas si compliqué à comprendre pourtant ! »

_« Est-il possible que -Harry Potter- et -une vie normal- puisse être associé dans une même phrase ? J'en doute sérieusement jeune homme ! Mais si tu y tiens tant, fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle le soit ! Certains y arrivent, d'autres non. Mais un homme tel que toi... je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ! Tu es intelligent... Tu n'as pas détruit ce morveux de serpent rachitique pour rien ! Bon et bien ... Bon vent ! » _ Fit la voix de l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Si quelqu'un regardait le brun à ce moment, la scène aurait été comique. Il tenait le téléphone du bout des doigts alors le regardant avec des yeux vitreux, une expression désappointée et blasée sur le visage, le corps figé, les lèvres faisant une moue dépitée alors qu'il se tenait au milieu du couloir.

Il décida après un long moment d'aller en cours, son appétit étant partit en voyage...

Il avait vraiment hâte que tout cela finisse. Mais que voulait dire l'homme par « Fait ce qu'il faut... » ! Il ne comprenait rien à tout ça ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être tranquille. Mener une vie paisible.

_Etape 5 : Le plat de résistance_

_Ou le début des festivités ! _

Dix. C'est le nombre de fois ou j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de ce foutu téléphone en deux semaines.

Noyade, feu, explosion, sort de découpe, mise en terre, démontage jusqu'à la dernière micro puce et d'autres encore, mais rien n'a fonctionné...

Bref, je me retrouve toujours avec cette « chose » entre les mains, ayant peur qu'il ne se mette à vibrer pendant un cours.

C'est arrivé bien sûr ! Une fois en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et une évidemment en Potion. Ce ne serait vraiment pas drôle sinon hein ?

Mouais.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas décroché dans la salle. Avec Bins, il a juste fallu que je sorte discrètement de la salle – je suis passé incognito d'ailleurs – et quand j'ai décroché, c'était encore un mec qui voulait de la tendresse au téléphone. Je lui ai raccroché vivement au nez !

Pour le cours de Potion, c'était une autre histoire. Pour faire simple, je n'ai pas répondu du tout à l'appel. J'ai seulement lancé un sort de silence sur le téléphone, qui n'a fonctionné que quinze minutes. Heureusement la fin du cours était proche.

D'ailleurs, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point les histoires de cœurs à Poudlard étaient « hard ». J'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Et je ne sais même pas combien d'élèves j'ai eu qui avait besoin qu'on « s'occupe » d'eux au téléphone. C'est abusé ! Je n'ai rien fait avec eux de « virtuel » mais parfois, ils essayaient de me faire changé d'avis. Et leur imagination est très fertile !! Je ne sais pas où ils allaient chercher tout ça mais je peux vous dire que j'ai eu quelques fois envie de craquer !

Et aujourd'hui, en ce dimanche assez chaud de fin de printemps, je suis étendu sur mon lit, je suis seul dans le dortoir. Je viens de raccrocher avec le numéro 0368 et je suis lessivé.

La jeune fille qui doit être de quatrième année vient de pleurer tout son soûl parce qu'elle aime un garçon qui lui aime sa meilleure amie. Je vous dit pas l'embrouille. J'ai passé une demie heure avec elle à essayé de la rassurer, de la calmer. Bon, bien sûr je ne suis pas toujours très gentil, mais elle me faisait de la peine. A la fin de l'appel, elle allait déjà mieux et m'a remercier de l'avoir écouter. Ca m'a mis du baume au cœur. Je n'avais pas eu de « client » comme ça pour l'instant.

D'habitude, ce sont toujours des élèves en manque de sexe, qui demande conseil ou qui ne m'appelle que pour discuter ou faire des blagues.

C'est vraiment mature pour ces derniers d'ailleurs !

Je repose le téléphone sur le couvre lit à côté de moi et me repositionne dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant le silence qui m'entoure grâce au sort de silence placé sur mon lit. Grâce à lui, personne n'entends ce que je fais, et je n'entends rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je regarde mon horloge magique et cette dernière m'indique qu'il est vingt-trois heures dix-sept. Tout le monde doit dormir à présent. Je me tourne sur le côté et fixe un point imaginaire sur la tapisserie qui entoure mon lit.

Je sais que j'avais dit ne pas vouloir faire ce « travail », mais depuis, j'ai des clients récurrents qui m'appellent à peu près tout les jours. Ils me racontent leurs journées, leurs histoires de cœur et pleins d'autres choses encore. Je me suis attaché à eux d'une certaines façon.

L'homme du téléphone m'a rappelé deux fois depuis la dernière fois. Il me tape sur le système. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire pour me débarrasser de ce téléphone. Même si par moment c'est sympathique comme boulot, je veux être tranquille !

Il me donne des indices... et quels indices !!

C'est génial ! Absolument génial !

_« Soit un peu plus à l'écoute. »_

_« Change tes lentilles, tu ne vois plus rien du tout. »_

_« Les personnes ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. »_

Et le dernier en date, que j'adore :

_« Hey Potter, tu crois que si je te disais que la « blonde attitude » est la meilleure chose pour toi, tu trouverais ?_ »

Vous pouvez me dire ce que ça vient faire là ?

Non parce que moi je rame à mort là. J'ai beau me creuser le cervelet, je ne trouve pas !!

JE-NE-TROUVE-PAS !!

Je ne suis pas blond pourtant ! Pas que je dénigre les blonds, attention hein ! Faut pas confondre, mais c'est juste une image. C'est juste un moyen détourné de dire que le sang n'irrigue très peu mon cerveau...

Et puis, pour le peu de blond que je connais, ils sont –pour la plupart- assez intelligents... Enfin si on veut.

Mais, prenons par exemples... Malfoy !

Il est blond de chez blond ! Avouez-le ! Et bien, même si il est carrément chiant, il EST intelligent... ou futé. Mais il a été d'une grande aide pendant la Guerre ! Ça c'est indéniable ! Il a été l'un des meilleurs espions qu'on est pu avoir. Bon ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a arrêté de se chercher des crosses pour autant ! Faut pas pousser Bambi dans les tulipes non plus !

Bon, donc, il est intelli... heu futé. Vicieux, sournois, pratique, charmeur, sexy à mort, beau à damné le Pape ... heu intelligent quoi !! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire en fait !

C'est pas un bon exemple.

Oh et puis vous faites chier !

Bah tiens, encore un appel !

« Ouais ? » dis-je en répondant au 0369

_«_ _Mister Love ? »_ fait alors une voix sensuelle au bout de la ligne.

« Oui. » dis-je d'une voix intéressée en me rasseyant comme il faut sur mon lit.

_« J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais des merveilles. » _reprends le 03...69... Miam

Heu... ou a-t-il entendu ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait depuis que j'ai eu ce téléphone.

_« Tu es encore là ? Dis-moi, je peux t'appeler Mister Levrette ou c'est interdit ? »_

Quiyiaaa !!

Mais... Heu quand je vous ai dit que je n'avais plus rien fait depuis ce téléphone... je voulais dire... VRAIMENT rien ! Si vous me comprenez, aidez-moi !

_« Je me suis dit que j'irais bien vérifier les dires des élèves. Après tout, tu es là pour nous satisfaire. » _

« Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Je ne fais pas ça par téléphone ! »

_« Ne fait pas ton timide avec moi mon mignon... Je ne vais pas te manger...à moins que tu m'en laisses l'opportunité. » _

Bon, je perds vraiment le sens de la conversation là !!

« Qu'est ce que tu veux finalement ? » lui demandais-je vivement.

_« Ce que je veux ? ... Hum, cela se résume en un seul mot : Toi. » _

« Pourquoi ? ... Je veux dire, tu ne me connais pas ! Si tu veux être chauffé dis-le ! Que je te raccroches au nez une bonne fois pour toute !! Mais arrête de me faire chier ! »

_« Et bien, on dirait bien que le Lion sort ses griffes ! » dit-il en rigolant. _

Le Lion ??

« LE LION ?!! » m'exclamais-je en me mettant à genoux sur mon lit.

_« Hum oups ? » dit-il avant de rigoler. « La vérité c'est que ... Je sais qui tu es. Je sais qui es le Mister Love de Poudlard et crois-moi, ça me plait beaucoup. » _

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demandais-je alors.

Il rigole. Encore. Qui ça peut être ?

_« Disons que nous nous fréquentons souvent et que tu as trouvé le moyen de te trahir. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Mais, encore faut-il que tu le veuilles aussi. Bien que je sois irrésistible, tu as toujours eu tendance à être un peu long à la détente..._

« Prouve-moi que tu sais qui je suis... » Dis-je en même temps que lui.

_« Potter. » finit-il. « Franchement, je te croyais plus malin. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas là pour te dénigrer, au contraire. » _

« Qui es-tu ? »

_« Huum... Le plus drôle c'est que c'est facile vois-tu. Si tu y mettrais du tiens tu pourrais trouver. Mais je ne vais pas te faire perdre ton temps ce soir. Je vais te laisser à tes autres clients. Je te rappellerais plus tard, ma petite pucelle brune. » _

Et il raccroche !

Mais... Mais ... PUTAIN !! C'est qui ce mec ?!!

Il a une de ses voix mazette ! Grr miam quoi ! Je ne suis pas du style à fantasmer sur une voix mais là !! Distinction, sensualité, charme, sexy, tout ce que j'aime quoi !

Et il a dit que nous nous connaissons ? Heu, oui, d'accord, mais tout le monde me connaît ! Ou presque ! Mais c'est pareil ! Ca peut être n'importe qui ! C'est un mec, oui d'accord, ça réduit les pourcentages, mais quand même !

Et encore, heureusement que le réseau de ce téléphone ne s'étend que sur Poudlard, sinon je serais pas dans la merde moi !!

Mais, bon, bordel de dieu, il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de mecs dans cette foutue école ! Si seulement, il aurait pu être plus précis, lui aussi !! Pfff, blasé, je suis blasé, vous comprenez !

Comme je le disais plus haut, depuis que j'ai ce téléphone dans les pattes, je n'ai rien fait de sexuellement parlant !! RIEN !! NADA ! QUE DE TCHI ! NADA SPERMUS QUOI ;-) !! Imaginez bien l'état de frustration dans lequel je suis !!

Et, d'ailleurs en parlant de cul, je crois bien que les travaux manuels s'imposent pour moi ce soir ! Pour pas changer d'ailleurs !

Donc, on ferme le rideau et je vous dis à demain pour mes nouvelles aventures parce que je chauffe là !

Hummm, oui !! C'est BON !!!

J'hallucine !! Il n'est pas croyable ce mec !!

Vous vous souvenez du 0369 ? Siiiii, vous savez celui qui sait qui je suis !!

Bon ...

Et si je vous dis... voix sensuelle, sexe, charmeuse, Mister Levrette et tout le bordel ?

Ça y est ? Bon, bah je sais de quoi je devrais parler pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire !!

Bon, bah voilà, ça fait une semaine qu'il a appelé la première fois. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu « la première fois ». Ce n'était pas une hallucination de votre cerveau !

Monsieur l'Allumeur a appelé en tout et pour tout, QUATORZE fois en seulement SEPT jours !! MATIN et SOIR !!

Il me raconte sa vie sans trop en dévoiler, me charrie –un peu -, écoute ce que je veux bien lui dire et le must du must, on finit depuis trois jours par une petite séance de branlette chacun de son côté après s'être chauffé à mort. ... Miam, vivement ce soir !

Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais sérieusement, si j'ai la chance de le savoir un jour, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état son fessier moult appréciable en ressortira ! C'est qu'il me frustre encore plus le gars !

Hum, oui, parce que en plus de ne pouvoir le toucher, Bara Couda – c'est son nom de code - ... Donc Bara Couda raccroche avant la fin !! La fin de quoi ? VOUS LE DEMANDEZ EN PLUS !!!

Je ne répondrais même pas à cette question !! Vous êtes tous incultes ou quoi ?!

Incapables. Je suis entouré d'incapable !! C'est pas possible autrement !!

Bon...

Pour faire simple, il raccroche avant que je ne jouisse ! Vous y croyez vous ?!!

Moi pas.

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que je fais avec les autres « clients » qui m'appellent ?

Non ?

Bah, je vais vous le dire quand même !

Voyez, étant un jeune homme de bientôt dix huit ans, ayant des envies dues à des hormones en folies et étant frustré à cause d'un mec qui me chauffe au téléphone sans finir le travail –SALOP ! -, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de trouver un moyen d'assouvir mes pulsions.

Seamus étant maintenant avec Blaise, je ne peux plus demander à l'un d'eux de me faire plaisir. C'est dommage, c'était des bons coups ! Mais ils sont tellement bien ensemble qu'ils n'accepteraient pas une faveur de ma part.

Faire un truc à trois ? J'y ai pensé. Et après leur avoir demandé, ils m'ont regardé étrangement et sont partit à rire dans la Grande Salle. Ils sont désespérant ces deux là ! Dire qu'ils se sont trouvés, c'est un euphémisme ! Ils se sont carrément tombé dessus au détour d'un couloir il y trois semaines et PAF ! Après s'être engueulé comme du poisson pourri, disant des mots sans queue ni tête, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine ! Je n'ai pas tout compris mais quels chanceux !!

Enfin, bon, j'en étais où moi ? ... Ah oui, comment je fais pour me soulager ... c'est très simple en fait... Maintenant que j'ai « sauter le pas » sur mes activités téléphoniques avec Bara Couda –sans commentaire merci -, disons que ça ne me dérange plus trop de le faire avec d'autre... d'autres mecs évidemment hein !

Non parce que bon, les filles c'est bien un moment, mais à petite dose. Oui je suis bi, mais plus suceur de queue que brouteur de gazon... Si vous comprenez c'que j'veux dire évidemment. On ne sait jamais avec vous ! Il faut toujours que je vous explique tout ! C'est chiant à force, putain.

Quoi ? Vous en avez marre de m'entendre et vous voulez un peu plus d'action ?

Mais je vous emmerde !! Croyez bien que moi aussi j'aimerai plus d'action ! Mais il se trouve qu'une certaine personne se croit maligne de me faire souffrir... hum « hormonalement ». Et au passage elle vous frustre aussi hein ? Ouais, je sais ça fait mal. Vous voyez ce que je subis tous les jours ? Aberrant.

Bon, attendez, je vais voir si je peux bouger un peu tout ça et vous offrir un peu de ... hum comment dire ... de cul ? Oui, c'est le bon mot je crois.

Allez, on se retrouve plus tard hein ... Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

_Etape 6 : Fromage ou Dessert ? _

_Ou le début du commencement._

« Hum, ouii... »

_« Hum, c'est bon... Ca te plait j'espère ? » _

« Ouiiii. »

_« Encore ? » _

« OUI ! »

_« Je crois plutôt que je vais arrêter... Il ne faut pas – huumm oui – abuser des bonnes choses. » _

« NON !! »

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? _

« T'arrête pas. »

_« Huum... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi je devrais continuer ? » _

« Parce que ... - hum oui - ... Je pourrais ne plus jamais répondre à tes appels. »

Rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Ce n'est pas moi que tu puniras cher Harry... » _

« Et si... Et si, on se rencontrait – hum – tout les deux... ? »

_« Pour ? »_

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

_« Bien sur que je le sais. ... Mais je veux que tu le dises, c'est si excitant. » _

« PARCE QUE JE VEUX DEFONCER TON P'TIT CUL BANDANT PUTAIN !!! »

_« Hum... Ca à l'air intéressant tout ça Potter. ... Mais ... Qui te dis que je serais en dessous si on se rencontre ? Je suis toujours au dessus. Sache-le. »_

« Tu es de ceux qui viennent d'un milieu qui les empêche de se faire dominer ? »

_« Hum. Si on veut. »_

« Et Bara Couda a un rapport avec la taille de ta queue ? »

_« Si on veut. »_

« PUTAIN !! JE VAIS TE DEFONCER SALE ENFLURE !! FINIT-MOI OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS DÉFONCER TON PETIT CUL DE PUCELLE, TU POURRAS PLUS T'ASSEOIR PENDANT UNE SEMAINE !! »

Silence.

_« Chouette programme que tu nous prévois Potter... Mais, je vais te dire une chose ... Celui qui se fera enculer à ne plus pouvoir respirer, ce n'est pas moi. ... _**Tu**_ vas crier. _**Tu**_ prendras tellement ton pied que _**tu**_ oublieras jusqu'à ton propre nom. _**Tu**_ n'auras plus aucune pensés cohérentes. Seul mon nom te viendra à l'esprit. ... Tu vois Potter, celui qui va se retrouver avec un cul ressemblant à un chou fleur, c'est toi et toi seul. Et tu en redemanderas encore, encore, encore et encore... » _

Silence numéro deux. Un peu plus « tendu » que le premier. Ma main s'active un peu plus sur ma queue au garde à vous.

« Que des promesses. »

Un souffle pour moi. Un rire pour l'autre.

_« Tu crois ? »_

« Tu n'as pas les couilles de venir à ma rencontre pour me faire tout ce que tu viens de dire. »

_« Tu crois ? »_

« Alors retrouve-moi dans vingt minutes dans le hall. Et je te jure que tu as intérêt de tenir ta promesse. Sinon... c'est toi qui oublieras ton nom. »

_« Je l'oublies déjà. »_

Et il raccroche !! Putain ! Et j'ai toujours une trique d'enfer ! Enflure !!

Bon... Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait pas les couilles de venir ... Mais... Les aurais-je ? That is the question. Et si j'étais déçu en le voyant ? Bon, il a une voix sexe à mort, une imagination... hum débordante... Un répondant... intéressant... Déçu ? ... Ou pas ?

Qui vivra, verra !

Fiouu... C'est partit !

Tourner, prendre les escaliers, descendre, une marche après l'autre, calmement, respirer, ne pas se péter la gueule. Arriver en bas des marches, regarder à droite, à gauche. Personne dans le coin. Tant mieux. ... Mais l'autre trou duc' n'est toujours pas. ... Couilles ou pas ?

« Alors Potter, on souhaite faire le mur à cette heure-ci ? » fait une voix traînante derrière moi.

Non, pas lui.

Pitié, pas lui !! Il va tout foirer !

Je me retourne.

Et si, c'est lui.

_Flûte_

« Malfoy. Occupe-toi de ton cul, tu feras des heureux. » Je réponds d'un ton sec sans pouvoir empêcher mes yeux de passer sur son corps.

Sexe le mec !

« Le seul heureux, ce sera moi Potter, quand _**je **_me seraisoccupé de ton cul. »

HEIN ?!!

« Choqué Potty ? » dit-il d'une voix langoureuse en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à se retrouver à moi de vingt centimètre de moi.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à retrouver ta langue ? » reprend-il en se léchant les lèvres d'une manière... grrrrr miam quoi !!

Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas tout là.

« Je n'ai pas... HUMPF !!! »

PUTAIN !!

Explication peut-être ?

Ca se résume en : Malfoy me roule la pelle du siècle !! C'est assez clair je crois ?

Il m'a carrément sauté dessus !! Sans que je n'ais pu faire un seul geste, ses mains se sont accrochées à ma chemise et m'ont tiré jusqu'à lui, ses lèvres rencontrant fortement les miennes, suivit de sa langue qui fait de ces choses !! Mazette ! Où ... Où est-ce qu'il a apprit à embrasser ?

J'adhèèèèèèèère !! Et j'adoooore !

Vous souhaitez peut-être savoir ce qu'il se passe d'autre ?

Heu, comment dire... Si je vous dis : Moi, choqué et passif. Lui, entreprenant et vachement bien inspiré ! Ca vous parle ?

Bon, je vais le dire autrement !

Pour être clair, j'ai l'air pour l'instant d'un putain de puceau ayant son premier baiser alors que Malfoy est une véritable bête de sexe !!

Mais pourquoi je fais rien !!!! Et pourquoi il m'embrasse lui d'abord ?!?! Ce n'est pas juste !!

Votre Honneur, objection !!!

« HUUUUM OUI !! »

Heum, ça c'est moi. --'

Mais, mais, mais, pourquoi il me colle au mur !! Et pourquoi je sens plus le tissu de ma chemise contre ma peau !!!

... D'accord, je comprends. ... Cet obsédé me l'a enlevé et s'occupe activement de mon pantalon au moment ou je vous parle.

Oh oui, c'est bon ce qu'il fait avec sa main là !!

Un peu plus bah, non plus haut, encore plus bas, voilà !! Putain, il comprend vite ce que je veux lui ! Enfin, ce que mes hormones veulent plutôt. Heyyyy !! Mais c'est que sa main s'active sur ma queue en plus !! Hum, c'est bon ça. Encoooore !

Tu veux te glisser dans mon boxer ?? Heu bah écoute, fais c'que tu veux, parce que, je suis dans l'incapacité de réfléchir convenablement là !!

Oh ouai !!

En haut... Tum tum tum tum

En bas... tum tum tum tum.

A gauche... tum tum tum tum.

A droite... tum tum tum tum ... (Heu non oubliez les deux dernières phrases, je délire!)

Oh Putain... Oh putain... Oh oui, putain... OUI !!

Et voilà... Disgrâce pour moi... J'ai agit comme un foutu adolescent pré pubère.

Mais, putain, faut me comprendre !! J'étais depuis quelques semaines, un putain de frustré du slip !! Alors évidemment, si on me titille un peu, ça part en couille !! ... Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur ! Vous me connaissez !!

Qu'est ce qu'il me murmure l'oreille le Malfoy ? Non parce que là, le voir (entrevoir serait plus juste, vu que j'ai les yeux à demi fermé après mon orgasme)... Donc l'entrevoir les yeux dilatés, les lèvres gonflées, sa main pleine de sperme, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me donne envie de recommencer ce qu'on vient de faire...

« Alors, Potty, qui disait que je n'avais pas les couilles de tenir ma promesse ? »

Nyééé ? What ? Quoi ? Que ?

Non...

« Quoi ? »

« Mon Barra Couda te plait Potter ? » murmure-t-il alors à mon oreille.

J'ouvre alors grand les yeux, stupéfait.

Bara ... Couda... Non...

Je le repousse alors avec toute la force qui m'habite et il se retrouve projeter contre le mur d'en face, sa tête cognant contre celui-ci.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas et je m'enfuis à toute allure.

PUTAIN !!!

« ZABINi !!! » hurlais-je de mon ton le plus « gentil ». Enfin, aussi gentil qu'il puisse être !!

« Plait-il ? » sourit alors ce foutu Serpentard à la con en se tournant vers moi.

« Je croyais que tu tenais toujours tes promesses ?!! »

« Lesquelles ? Tu sais, j'en fais tellement... » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Il m'énerve, mon Dieu ce qu'il m'énerve !

« Laisse tomber, tu n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Je m'apprête à continuer mon chemin quand il m'interpelle.

« Potter... P'tit lion, attends. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pourquoi Malfoy s'intéresse-t-il à moi dernièrement ? Tu lui as dit ?! »

« ... »

La réponse de ce serpent est très révélatrice. Et son petit air angélique ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Je le connais !! Je n'ai pas baisé avec lui pendant plus de deux mois sans avoir décroché un mot avec lui ! Donc, je peux dire que je connais plus que son cul !!

« TU LUI AS DIT !! PUTAIN BLAISE !!! ESPCECE D'ENFOIRÉ !!! Tu avais PROMIS de ne RIEN lui dire !! »

« Mais non ! » s'insurge-t-il alors.

Je le regarde alors, septique et furieux à la fois.

« Bon d'accord... Un peu... » Répondit-il hésitant. Je le regarde une nouvelle fois. « OK ! Il m'a forcé la main !! Je n'y peux rien moi !! Il m'a promis un abonnement gratuit à Honeydukes pour le restant de mes jours ! Je n'pouvais PAS refuser ! » Reprit-il d'une voix affreusement aiguë.

« SI !! SI !! Tu pouvais refuser !! Tu _**devais**_ refuser !! Tu es un Serpentard bordel !! Vous devez être sadique, sournois, hypocrite, rusé ! Tu DEVAIS refuser !! » Criais-je alors hors de moi !

« Tu parles à un Serpentard entiché d'un Lionceau là Potter. Tu ne peux pas, sérieusement, me demander d'être tout ce que tu viens d'énumérer. » Dit-il avant de réfléchir, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Quoique, Seamus adore quand je suis sournois et sadique au pieu. »

Il s'approche alors de moi et me murmure : « Ton pote peut-être une vraie... »

« Tu finit cette phrase Zabini et tu peux dire adieu à mon cul pour l'année à venir. » fit alors une voix que je connais bien.

Tout les deux synchros, on se retourne vers le nouvel arrivant et j'entends alors Blaise continuer sa phrase tout en regardant Seamus avec envie.

« ... Chienne quand il est au lit. »

Je vois alors Seamus fusillé son chéri du regard alors que Blaise se retient de sourire.

« Tu veux vraiment donner rendez-vous à Madame-Cinq-Doigts toi ? » fait mon ami en croisant les bras, sourcil levé (c'est une mode ou quoi ?!?)

« Ne pouvant pas, toi-même, te séparer d'elle, je sais que tu ne tiendras pas ta punition puisque tu te punirais aussi chéri. » répond Blaise avec un grand sourire style smiley.

« ... » Seam' pris alors un air concentré puis repris : « Harry, tu le remplaces pour l'année ? Je risque d'être en manque. »

« Seulement si je vous ai tout les deux à la fois. » je réponds sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Et bien, dis-moi Potter, tu te dévergondes ! Ne serait-ce pas notre Royal Fessier National au doux nom de Malfoy qui te rend si ... hum... comment dire... libertin ? »

« Zabini la ferme, ou j'te coupe ton service trois pièces ! » dis-je vivement en le fusillant du regard.

« Pour le peu qu'il va me servir d'ici peu... » Répondit-il d'un ton blasé et faussement triste.

« Ne fais pas ton martyr Blaise. Tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même. » Fit alors Seamus.

« Mais je t'ai-i-i-i-i-i-me moi ! Pourquoi tant de haine après tout les obstacles qui nous ont empêchés de s'aimer au grand jour ? » Fit alors Blaise en se mettant à genou devant Seamus, les poings serrés au dessus de la tête comme une prière.

« Pouffy. » murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende alors que Seamus rigole.

« J'ai entendu ça. » rétorqua Blaise en se tournant vers moi.

« Je sais. C'était fait pour Zabini. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas si tu as tout raconté à Malfoy et ce qu'il sait exactement ! »

« Le principal. » répond-il en se relevant.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demandais-je en levant un sourcil, encore.

« Pour résumé : Toi – Lui – Dans un lit – Nu de préférence (ou à moitié, c'est sexe d'après lui) – Toute une nuit – Voir plus. » énumère-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Il sait tout quoi. » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Hum ... Non. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne sait pas que tu es le nouveau Mister Love de Poudlard. »

« ... » Heu. « ... » ... « QUOI ? » ... « Comment sais-tu ... ? » ... Je suis pitoyable.

« Tu m'as dit un jour, après une baise incroyable, que tu te baladais souvent la nuit... Moi aussi. ... Et il m'est arrivé de te croiser rapidement... une fois, mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu. »

« Tu veux dire... Alors... Mais c'est... Non. »

« Si.

« NON ! » m'exclamais-je en lui faisant des yeux de chiens. Non hein ? Pas lui ?

« Et si, c'est moi. » dit-il avec un grand sourire en plus !!

Et meeeeeeeeeeeer….credi !

« Mais... Comment ? »

« Il y a deux mois. » fit-il. « Dans un couloir, j'ai trouvé ce téléphone. »

« Comment tu as pu... Non, ne répond pas. ... Dis-moi plutôt comment on s'en débarrasse ? »

« C'est chiant hein de ne pas savoir ? » fait-il en me narguant alors que Seamus rigole à ses côtés. « Imagine-moi... Deux mois. Deux mois !!! A écouter ses lamentations de gamines écervelées qui ne comprennent pas que _parfois_ pour certains mecs, un trou est un trou et qu'ils ne s'emmerdent pas avec des « Je t'aime » ou autre trucs gnian-gnian – sauf moi Seam' -. Deux mois à leur donner des conseils pourris !! Deux mois à ne pas faire de nuits complètes parce qu'ils m'appelaient à tout heure du jour ou d'la nuit !! Deux mois à vivre continuellement frustré parce que je n'avais pas le temps de trouver un trou à fourrer convenablement !! Et encore !!! ET ENCORE !!! Heureusement qu'il y avait les chauds lapins !... »

« Blaise. »

« PUTAIN CEUX-LÀ !! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu prendre mon pied avec eux !! »

« BLAISE !! » fait alors la voix forte de Seamus qui tapa du pied en en regardant son « ex » petit ami.

« ... Non en fait, c'était nul, très nul. » Reprit Blaise en avisant son chéri. « Je m'emmerdais à mort avec leur imagination fertile, leur voix sexy, leurs corps que j'imaginais sculpter par un ange de la débauche, ma queue raide comme un piquet de barrière... Non, franchement, c'était à chier. »

« Blaise... Mon cœur, couché panier, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. »

« Tu es désespérant Zabini. » dis-je d'une voix blasée. « Dit-moi plutôt ce que je veux savoir ! »

« Calme Lionceau, j'y viens. » reprend le Serpentard. « Alors, c'était archi nul... etc... Jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil soit entré dans ma vie il y a un mois et demi. On a appris à se connaître au téléphone, à s'apprécier, à se faire plaisir aussi. C'était bien. C'était très bien. Mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. Et un jour, j'ai rencontré votre bande de Griffon. Je sans que je ne sache, ni comment, ni pourquoi, je me suis mis à embrasser Seamus. ... Je lui ai roulé la pelle du siècle quoi ! »

« Abrège veux-tu. » dis-je d'un ton exacerbé.

« Tu as tes règles Potter ou quoi ? Tu es vraiment infernal. »

« Blaise veux dire que pour te débarrasser de cette merde, il faut que tu... » Commença Seamus.

Mon sauveur !!

« SEAM', NE DIT RIEN ! » scanda alors Blaise en mettant sa main sur la bouche de celui-ci.

« Ou... R ... Quoi ? » Demanda alors mon sauveur.

Je vis alors le visage de Blaise prendre un air sadique alors qu'il se tourne vers moi avant de répondre : « Parce que je veux voir si tout ce que j'ai prévu va se réaliser. » Il se pencha alors à l'oreille de Seamus et lui murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

Je vis les lèvres de Seam' se transformer en sourire sadique et amusé.

« Désolé vieux, tu vas devoir te débrouillé sans nous. » dit-il alors en souriant encore plus !

TRAÎTRE !!!

Il embarqua alors Blaise dans le couloir et entra dans la première salle qu'il trouva.

Juste avant de fermer la porte, je l'entendis dire : « Tu vas voir si j'peux être une chienne au pieu, Zabini. »

« ZABINNI, FINIGAN, ESPECE DE TRAITRES ! »

_Etape 7 : Une petite danse ? _

_Ou comment faire un tour de cent quatre vingt degré en dix minutes ?_

_« VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL !!! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL !!! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEEEEEEEEEEEEL !!! »_

« Une minute bordel !!!! » m'exclamais-je de très, très mauvaise humeur !

Se faire réveiller par ce putain de téléphone avec cette voix agaçante n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi le matin.

Je pris alors à tâtons le téléphone posé sur ma table de chevet et répondis à ce foutu appel.

« QUOI ?!?! » criais-je alors.

_« YO MON P'TIT LOVEUR !! Ouaich, ça roule ?! »_ Fit alors la voix de l'homme que je hais le plus au monde depuis peu de temps.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment il se nomme d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux quoi ? Il est six heures du matin bon sang ! Un samedi ! EST-CE QUE TU TE FOU DE MOI ?!» dis-je.

_« Mal luné ce matin p'tit lion ? » _

« Tu la fermes et tu m'dis c'que tu veux. Et tu te magnes le cul que je puisse me rendormir ! »

_« Oh, je veux beaucoup de chose malheureusement. Mais l'important est de savoir ce que TOI tu veux Potter. Alors... Que veux-tu ? » _Me demande-t-il d'une voix décontractée.

IL m'énerve !!!

« Je veux me débarrasser de ce putain de job de merde ! VOILA CE QUE J'VEUX !! » M'exclamais-je après avoir relancer un sort de silence sur mon lit.

_« C'est faisable. » _riposta-t-il.

« Comment ? »

_« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ... Trouve tout seul et ne demande plus rien à l'ancien Mister Love ou tu risques d'avoir des surprises. » _

« Comment sais-tu que ... »

_« T'occupes. » _me coupa-t-il. _« Contente toi de réfléchir au moyen qui te permettra d'arrêter d'être Mister Love avant ta sortie de l'école, ou je peux t'assurer que ta vie sera un véritable enfer. » _

Et après ça, il raccroche !!

« PUTAIN ! C'est ma fête ou quoi !! Quelqu'un dans ce foutu château sait parler autrement qu'en énigme ?!! »

- HERMIONE !! »

« HERMIONE !!! MA MEILLEURE AMIE QUE J'AIMES A LA FOLIE !!! » Beuglais-je en entrant dans la Grande Salle en courant à moitié, m'arrêtant de justesse dans son décolleté tant mon dérapage n'était pas contrôlé.

« Que veux-tu Potter ? » me demande-t-elle alors que je me relevais faisant fi des regards posés sur moi, notamment celui de Malfoy que je sens me fondre littéralement le cul !!

« ... » Fis-je pour seule réponse face à l'air blasée de ma meilleure amie.

« Je te connais Harry. Tu ne me fais pas une déclaration en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pour flatter mon ego. ... Alors que veux-tu ? »

Hum, vachement remontée la lionne aujourd'hui ! Et Zabini qui me demandait si j'avais mes règles hier !! Mione par contre elle les a ses glaireux !!! Yeeerk ! C'est dégoûtant ce que tu viens de penser Potter. Brrr

« Bon heu, ouais heu ... Je peux te parler ? » dis-je enfin en remarquant que ma très chère meilleure amie a repris une activité Ô combien intéressante.

Je vous le met dans le mille : un bouquin d'Arithmancie bien sûr ! Tu ne changeras pas Granger !

« De ? » me demande-t-elle !

« Ça urge Mione ! » expliquais-je en l'attrapant par le bras et la tirant vers moi pour la relever de ce foutu banc !

Elle est collé dessus ou quoi !!! PUTAIN !

« Qu'est ce que t'es lourde Hermione !! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à ma charmante mais non des moindres meilleure amie qui me fusilla du regard après cette Ô magnifique boulette que je viens de faire.

« Ton aide, Potter, tu te la fout au cul !! » Glapit-elle alors avec verve en me faisant lâcher son bras alors qu'elle retourne dans on bouquin.

« Mione... » Essayai-je. Je décide alors de me mettre à genou et d'essayer la technique du - Je suis un Elf de Maison, aide moi par pitié -. « Mione, s'il te plaiiit. J'ai besoin de ta science infuse pour me sortir du pétrin, encore. Mais tu sais que tu es la meilleure dans tout les domaines, alors pitié... aideeeeeeeee-moiiiiiiii. »

« Flatte-moi encore et je verrais si j'peux faire quelque chose pour toi. »

SALOOOOPE !! Elle aime me voir ridicule devant toute l'école !! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Serpentard elle ? Elle ressemble de plus en plus à ... Grrr Zabini ! Tu as perverti ma meilleure amie !! Je-vais-te-tuer.

Bon, après avoir cité toutes ses qualités, après avoir bien joué le suce boules, elle me donne enfin sa réponse.

« D'accord, mais vite. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes que ça à faire ! »

Elle prévient rapidement Ron qui acquiesce juste de la tête, trop occupé à parler Quidditch avec Dean.

« Bon, au lieu de creuser une tranchée dans ce pauvre sol, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? » m'interrompt ma meilleure amie alors que je tournais en rond dans la Salle sur Demande, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de lui demander.

Et je crois que le mieux est la simplicité.

« Que sais-tu sur le Téléphone Rose ? » lâchais-je alors en m'arrêtant au milieu de la salle, tournant mon regard sur elle qui est assise royalement dans un fauteuil en cuir.

Elle soulève un sourcil (c'est vraiment devenu une mode) et me regard septique et amusée.

« Tu es en manque de bite et de... » Commença-t-elle mais je la coupe avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

« Mais NON !! Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur le Téléphone Rose de Poudlard MIONE S'IL TE PLAIT !! »

« Aaahhhh, fallait le dire tout de suite. ... Et bien... » Dit-elle d'un air pensif.

« Oui ? » la pressais-je « Oui ?? »

« Rien. » dit-elle finalement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je ne sais rien sur le Téléphone Rose de Poudlard. » répondit-elle comme si ce fait l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

« Quoi !! Mais... MIONE !! TU SAIS TOUT SUR TOUT !! Ce n'est pas possible !!! » M'exclamais-je comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Mais c'est vrai quoi !! C'était ma dernière chance de savoir comment de débarrasser de ce truc !!! Mon dernier espoir !! Tout est fichu !!

« Et bien, il faut croire que non Harry. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Heuu... Je suis ce qu'on appelle... Le nouveau Mister Love de Poudlard. » Répondis-je alors en rougissant.

« Ce qui consiste à ... ? »

« Je dois aider les âmes en peine, faire plaisirs à ce qui m'appellent, donner des conseils... »

« La routine pour Harry Potter quoi. » fit-elle en se levant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres (en même temps elle va pas avoir le sourire à la raie du cul !).

« Mione... Il faut qu'tu m'aides ! Si je ne me débarrasse pas de ce téléphone... » Dis-je en sortant celui-ci de ma poche. « Je suis obligé de continuer ce boulot après les études !! Je ne veux pas !! Je veux pouvoir baiser quand ça me plait !! Je veux pouvoir dormir la nuit et non écouter ces pleurnichards !! Je veux pouvoir être un mec qui dit « un trou est un trou, basta ! » ! »

« Tu as un sérieux problème Potter. » me dit ma probable future ex meilleure amie en regardant ses ongles.

« Hein ? »

« Hum ? Oh, rien, je me disais juste que tu ressemblais de plus en plus à Malfoy au fil du temps. » Rétorqua-t-elle en levant la tête vers moi.

« C'est toi qui dit ça Hermione ? C'est quoi ce nouveau parlé et tes mimiques à la Zabini ? » Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

« Nouvelle technique. » dit-elle. « T'occupes. Je vais voir c'que j'peux faire pour toi. » Reprit-elle alors que j'allais lui demander de quelle technique elle parlait et pour quoi faire.

Mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à présent c'était : OUI ! De l'aide ! ENFIN !!

« MIONE JE T'AIME !! » criais-je en m'avançant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Mais cette garce se déplace sur le côté et je me suis lamentablement ramassé par terre. Aoutch !

« Je sais. Normal. Normal. Aller relève toi, plus vite on cherchera, plus vite on trouvera. »

« J'ai trouvé !! AAAAAALELOUIA !! AAAAALELOUIA !! ALELOUIA! ALELOUIA!! ALELOUIA-A-AAAAAAA!! JE-SUIS-TROP-FORTE !! I AM THE BEST ! » hurla alors Hermione après trois heures de recherches.

« C'est bon Hermione, on a compris. Maintenant dit-moi ce que tu as trouvé !! » Lui demandais-je expressément, m'attirant un –CHUT !- retentissant de l'autre vieille chouette de bibliothécaire.

Ah d'accord, quand c'est moi on me dit « chut », mais quand c'est Hermione qui beugle comme une folle, on ne lui dit rien ! Ok, je retiens.

« Et bieeeeen. Tout simplement. ... Regarde ! »

Elle me tendit alors un livre à la couverture en cuir vert foncé aux reliures argent avec un grand sourire.

_**Ohyé ohyé jeune gens ! **_

_**Ô toi qui est le nouveau chevalier des âmes en peines, le nouveau Cupidon des temps modernes, le nouveau démon de la débauche, je te confie la tâche qui fut la mienne. Si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est que tu acceptes de continuer mon rêve. À chaque période de l'histoire, le moyen de l'entreprendre changera. Monsieur L'Amour, je te confie cette tâche au combien importante pour moi. **_

_**Seul l'amour te délivrera, à deux tu t'en sortiras. Obligé de travailler, tu seras. Mais gagnant à la fin, tu deviendras. L'Amour pour toujours te guidera**_

_**Ton pouvoir à la fin se transmettra, remplaçant alors il y aura. **_

_**Ohyé, ohyé jeune gens ! Bénit soit l'Amour ! **_

_**Le Vénéré M**_

« Oui, d'accord, mais ça ne me dit pas comment me détacher de ce truc Mione ! » Marmonnais-je alors après un moment.

« Bien sur que si ! Regarde là... - _Seul l'amour te délivrera, à deux tu t'en sortiras. - _Ça veut bien dire c'que ça veut dire ! Tu ne seras libérer de cette tâche seulement lorsque tu seras en couple et amoureux ! Mais, il faut qu'en plus cette personne soit faite pour toi et qu'elle t'aime en retour. C'est gnian-gnian à souhait mais c'est la seule solution ! »

« Mais comment veux-tu que MOI, je tombe amoureux ! Et si rapidement en plus de ça !! » Murmurais-je en me penchant vers elle pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves.

« Alors là Potter, je ne peux pas t'aider ! Simplement, je te souhaite bonne chance !! Allez, je te laisse ! »

Et elle me planta comme ça !!

Bon sang !

« Eh bien, Potter, on se promène sans ses toutous ? » fit une voix que je connaissais parfaitement tandis que je me baladais dans le parc pour réfléchir à toute cette merde.

Je n'avais sérieusement pas envie de le voir ! Depuis qu'il m'a ... Bon d'accord, il m'a donné un putain d'orgasme ! Rien qu'avec sa main en plus de ça !

« Malfoy... casses-toi. » dis-je d'un ton défait en posant mes fesses sur l'herbe, mon regard scrutant l'horizon derrière le lac.

« Nonnn. » dit-il alors avec un sourire dans la voix. « Je reste. Je n'ai pas finit ce pour quoi j'étais venu l'autre soir. »

Je me tourne vers lui, essayant par la même occasion de ne pas passer sur son corps. Je le fixe, pour je ne sais quelle raison et soupire avant de me détourner de lui.

Je l'entends soupirer mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Seul mon problème me vient à l'esprit.

Il faut que je sois amoureux pour ne plus être Mister Love. Heu, ça va être dur là !! Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux avant !! Passionné, oui, mais pas amoureux !!

Je ne voyais pas qui je pourrais aimer ! Qui pourrait me compléter ! Je ne vois pas. À une époque, révolue j'entends, j'aurais tout de suite pensé à Cho, mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Largement différent.

J'ai baisé avec pratiquement la moitié des septièmes années et aucun d'entre eux ne m'a ... chamboulé au point d'avoir envie de construire quelque chose.

Blaise et Seamus, mes amants les plus récurrents, sont en couple à présent et filent le « parfait » amour.

JE SUIS CON !! PUTAIN QUE JE SUIS CON !! MAIS BIEN SÛR !! BLAISE ET SEAMUS !!

Vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ?

Récapitulons.

Blaise a été le Mister Love du collège il y a deux mois. ... Il y a un mois et demi, il commençait à faire la connaissance de l'un de ses clients et l'apprécier de plus en plus. Il y a trois semaines, il embrassait Seamus dans un couloir du château devant pratiquement tous les élèves !! C'est Seamus qui a été le client favori de Blaise !! Et c'est avec lui qu'il est aujourd'hui !!

Alors... Moi...

Merde...

Encore lui, pour ne pas changer.

Malfoy.

C'est Malfoy qui a été mon « favori » dans tout ceux qui m'ont appelé. C'est avec lui que j'ai discuté pendant des heures. C'est lui que j'ai appris à connaître et à apprécier à travers ce téléphone, sans pour autant connaître sa véritable identité. C'est à lui que j'ai proposé un rendez-vous pour officialiser notre rencontre. C'est lui que j'ai embrassé, et c'est avec lui que j'ai eu du plaisir.

Malfoy.

Evidemment.

« Merde. » murmurais-je pour moi quand je me rendis compte que le fait que ce soit Malfoy ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Au contraire même.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de fantasmer sur lui depuis des mois.

Je me demandais toujours quand ce Serpentard m'appellerais pour me demander conseil.

Et j'ai avoué à Zabini que je flashais sur Malfoy il y a de cela trois mois. Et alors, Blaise lui a tout avoué avant de décider que le nouveau Mister Love se serait moi et personne d'autre.

Ce que je ne comprends pas... C'est pourquoi Malfoy m'a appelé par la suite. Il a sûrement du savoir qui j'étais lors de notre altercation dans le couloir où j'avais essayé de me débarrasser du téléphone pour la première fois. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé autant de fois ?! Pourquoi a-t-il participé à nos petits délires charnels au téléphone. Pourquoi a-t-il été si gentil avec moi ?! Et pourquoi, NOM DE DIEU, il m'a branlé dans ce couloir après m'avoir embrassé ?!?!

Huuuum ! Ah ouai, ça je veux bien !

Celui qui occupait mes pensés vint actuellement de faire basculer ma tête en arrière avant de prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes pour m'embrasser délicatement.

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier ce doux baiser qu'il me donna et je me sentais basculer dans l'herbe avant qu'un corps chaud ne se plaque sur le mien pour une meilleure position.

Ses mains descendaient le long de mon corps, passaient sous ma chemise et caressaient ma peau mise à nue alors que mes mains se posaient avec pudeur autour de son cou.

Il me mordilla les lèvres qui s'ouvrèrent avec conviction, laissant passer sa langue qui vint cajoler la mienne avec douceur.

Je sentis son souffle chaud investir ma bouche, m'électrisant le creux des reins tandis que ses mains s'y posèrent pour me rapprocher un peu plus de son corps.

Peu à peu, par manque de souffle, nous mîmes fin au baiser, nos yeux s'ouvrant pour fixer l'autre.

Ses yeux gris étaient devenus plus foncés et ses lèvres s'étaient rougies et gonflées par notre baiser.

« Si tu te le demandes, je ne me suis pas moqué de toi avec tout ces appels. » me murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'il replaçait une de mes mèches qui me barrait les yeux.

« Alors... Pourquoi as-tu ... ? »

« C'est important ? » demanda-t-il l'air sérieux.

Je le regardais alors. Cherchant une réponse.

« Oui. » je répondis après un moment.

Il se releva alors et s'assit à côté de moi tandis que je me replaçais correctement sur l'herbe.

Je le regardais tandis que son regard s'était posé sur le lac, semblant réfléchir.

« Je savais que Blaise était le Mister Love à l'époque. C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé le moyen d'arrêter tout ça. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris sa tâche un peu plus au sérieux. Il a fait la connaissance avec l'un des élèves via le téléphone et sans que je ne sache pourquoi – il ne me l'a jamais dit -, il a su que c'était Finnigan. Ils se sont rapidement mis ensembles. Je savais que tu avais été l'un... des amants de Blaise. J'ai toujours voulu savoir – par hasard bien sûr – si tu lui avais parlé de moi. Après une promesse, que je ne tiendrais pas bien sur, il m'a dit que tu lui avais avoué que je ... je te plaisais. Il a sans doute eu un plan foireux comme d'habitude et tu t'es retrouvé avec ce téléphone. ... Quand je l'ai su... J'ai voulu tout d'abord te jouer un tour, bien sûr, me moquer un peu de toi, comme au bon vieux temps. ... Mais... Peu à peu, j'ai appris à te connaître et ... à t'apprécier. Quand on s'est rencontré... »

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? » questionnais-je alors tandis qu'il cherchait sans doute ses mots.

« Je t'ai un peu plus qu'embrassé je crois, Potter. » dit-il en posant ses yeux hypnotisant sur moi.

En repensant à ce qu'il m'a fait, je rougis et détournai le regard.

« Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est que tu me plais je crois. Et pas qu'un peu. »

Je braquais alors directement mes yeux sur lui, étonné ! Et le mot est faible. Bon d'accord, il m'a embrassé, mais ça pouvait très bien être... Je ne sais pas moi... Parce qu'il trouvais ça marrant tiens !!

« Savoir que tu étais le Cupidon du collège a été la chance que j'attendais pour te connaître réellement. »

« Et... Ce que tu as appris te plait ? » Demandais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Je ne serais pas là sinon. » Fit-il à vois basse en jouant avec l'herbe, l'arrachant et la dépiautant.

Un silence s'installa alors entre nous. Que dire de plus ?

Il y a même pas dix minutes je me lamentais sur mon sort, disant que je ne me débarrasserais jamais de ce foutu téléphone et maintenant, je revois mes priorités et essayes de savoir si Malfoy pourrait être celui qui me convient. C'est très étrange comme situation ! Déstabilisante, je dirais.

« Et on en est ou alors ? » questionnais-je, curieux.

Il soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu-veux-sortir-avec-moi ? »

Ça c'est moi...

« Ouais. »

Ça c'est lui...

C'est vrai ?!!

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Oui. »

Et il se pencha alors vers moi, sa main sur mon genou tandis qu'il m'embrassait lentement.

Je peux m'y faire facilement je crois.

Parce que mine de rien, il n'est pas si bête et méchant que ça Malfoy. Enfin... Avec moi.

_Etape 8 : Fin de soirée_

_Ou comment se ridiculiser et aimer la honte ? _

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que je suis en couple avec Malfoy, heu Draco, pardon. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Deux semaines, et ça se passe... bien. Très bien. Quelques disputes par-ci par-là, mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passe bien.

En fait, pour tout dire, je suis sur un petit nuage.

Draco est gentil, doux, attentionné, jaloux (ce que je préfère) et incroyablement possessif.

Personne ne sait pour nous pour l'instant. On a préféré ne rien dire. Nous n'avons pas envie de faire la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier dans la Rubrique People. D'un commun d'accord, on a décidé de laisser faire le temps. Nous sommes en couple, d'accord, mais pas au point de se jurer amour et fidélité jusqu'à la fin.

Pas que j'ai été voir ailleurs, au contraire. Pour Draco, je ne sais pas. On n'en parle pas. Nous sommes un couple quelque peu bizarre. On est ensemble d'accord, mais il n'y a pas de règles entre nous. Chacun fait ce qu'il lui plait. Si l'un de nous a envie d'aller voir ailleurs... Enfin, si il a envie d'aller voir ailleurs, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Par contre, pour lui, c'est autre chose.

Comme je le disais, il est très possessif et jaloux. Alors j'ai toujours l'impression d'être épié. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il n'apparaisse au bout d'un couloir pour me voler un baiser rapide avant de s'enfuir. Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! À chaque fois il n'y a personne, mais si on veut y aller en douceur, il va falloir faire plus attention.

Concernant le téléphone ?

Et bien, c'est pareil. Toujours des appels. Mais moins fréquent qu'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'après Draco, les examens de fins d'années arrivant à grand pas, peu d'élèves se préoccupent de leurs histoires de cœur. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas convaincu. Je ne sais pas, ce n'est plus comme avant. Parce que, les seules personnes qui m'appellent à présent ont juste besoin d'un conseil amoureux. Plus personne ne me demande de les chauffer au téléphone.

Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fais de toute manière. Draco me comble bien sur ce point !

Oh oui, nous avons déjà couché ensembles. Et qu'est ce que c'était bon !! Il est doué au pieu, y a pas de doute là-dessus !!

En réalité, j'avais un peu peur de passer le cap avec lui. J'ai de l'expérience bien sûr, mais je me suis sentit mal à l'aise quand il m'a vu entièrement nu pour la première fois. C'était comme si... j'étais encore vierge. C'était une sensation très désagréable et déstabilisante. Je ne lui ai rien dit et nous avons fait l'amour, mais, ça me le refait quelque fois.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dis, mais ... j'aime les endroits insolites. En quoi le sont-ils ? Et qu'est ce que j'entends par là ?

Hum...

Si je vous dis, cachots (quand Rogue dors profondément), salle commune de Serpentard et Gryffondor, bureau de Dumbledore (la nuit quand on est sûr qu'il n'est pas là pour plusieurs jours), toilette de Mimi Geignarde, bureau de McGonagall. Ajouté à cela, Draco, moi, tout les deux nus (ou à moitié, il trouve ça sexe), à baiser comme des fous.

Vous comprenez de quoi je parle ?

Bon... Et bien, j'ai proposé récemment une nouvelle salle à Draco.

La célèbre et très accueillante Grande Salle de Poudlard !

C'est pourquoi nous sommes actuellement sur le chemin, se dépêchant pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de séchage de cours de Potion. Le dernier cours de la journée.

Nous sommes sous ma cape d'invisibilité – que Draco a trouvé au passage absolument magnifique -, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Je le sens un peu tendu à côté de moi. Il a peur que l'on soit découvert par des élèves ou professeurs. C'est marrant je trouve moi ! Et puis, le danger, c'est excitant non ?

Nous arrivons enfin dans la Grande Salle et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne, j'enlève la cape qui nous protège et je prends la main de mon blondinet. Je le tire jusqu'à la table des professeurs, un sourire pervers étirant mes lèvres.

« Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » me demanda alors le blond peu sûr de lui en ce moment. Bizarre, d'habitude ça ne le dérange pas de faire ça ... autre part que dans son lit de préfet.

« Mais oui, tu verras... » Répondis-je en le prenant par la taille pour l'attirer à moi.

« Mais... »

Je le coupe en l'embrassant fougueusement, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'approfondir le fond de sa pensée.

« Tais-toi. » chuchotais-je.

Et je l'embrassais de nouveau tandis que mes mains se posaient sur sa taille. D'un geste souple, je le portais (un peu difficilement je l'avoue) et le posais sur la table des profs, lui écartant les cuisses pour me mettre entre elles.

« Potter !! » gémit-il alors que je commence à m'occuper –agréablement- de son cou vu la bosse que je commençais à sentir contre mon ventre.

J'activais alors mes mains qui commencèrent à s'occuper de son pantalon. Une fois, bouton et braguette dégrafés, je passais ma main à l'intérieur, dépassant la barrière de son sous vêtements et touchais cette peau satinée qui me plaisait tant. J'attrapais sa hampe qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus dur et j'activais ma main de bas en haut, ma bouche toujours dans le creux de son cou.

« Potter... Putain... Harry. » Gémit-il à mon oreille.

« Ça te plait ? » lui demandais-je en accélérant le mouvement de mon poignet.

« Ta gueule ... Continue. »

« J'pense surtout que... je vais m'arrêter. Ce serait con que tu partes sans moi. » Continuais-je en ralentissant peu à peu ma branlette jusqu'à enlever ma main de son pantalon.

« PUTAIN POTTER !! Je te jure... » Soudain il se tût, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qu'il... » Questionnais-je en tendant l'oreille.

« Chut, écoute. »Chuchota-t-il. « Merde. »

Tout d'un coup, il descend de la table et rampe sous la nappe, me laissant comme un gland en plein milieu de l'estrade. Je me baissai alors et je soulevai la nappe où je le vis agenouillé au sol, concentré.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! » criais-je quelque peu excédé.

C'est pas que, mais j'ai envie de baiser moi !

« Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ! Viens là !! » M'ordonna-t-il en attrapant ma manche pour m'attirer sous la table.

Une fois la nappe remise en place par ses soins, je me tournai vers lui, attendant une réponse.

« Y' a quelqu'un qui arrive. » dit-il simplement.

Juste pour ça ?!! Juste pour ça il s'est planqué !!

Et tout d'un coup, un raz de marré de bruit de conversation, de rire et de cri nous parvint aux oreilles. J'ouvris grand la bouche et je compris rapidement qu'on était dans la merde.

Si on sortait de là, on serait foutu !! Ils comprendront tout, c'est sûr !

« Bon, et maintenant Potter ? Tu as encore de grandes idées dans le même genre ? » Demande-t-il avec son air de constipé.

« Oh ça va ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard ! Tu n'aurais pas mis trois heures à te préparer on en serait pas là non plus ! »

Il grogna et se détourna de moi. Je fis la même chose, écoutant les bruits autours de nous. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur ma cuisse et je tournai mon regard vers Draco. Celui-ci me regarda avec un sourire moqueur ou goguenard au choix et me dit :

« Alors, Potter... Ma chambre ou la tienne ? »

Je le regardai surpris.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on bouge de là toi ? »

Je sursautai quand je sentis quelque chose vibrée dans ma poche. Oh non. Pas lui.

Je sortis ce foutu téléphone et décrochai.

« Quoi ? »

_« Mister Love ? » _

« Ouais ? »

_« Salut ma poule, c'est Blaise !! Putain qu'est ce que tu branles, ça fait une plombe que j'te cherche !! Et elle est où l'autre poupée Barbie !! » _

Je tournai mon regard vers le dit « Barbie » qui m'interrogeait du regard en passant du téléphone à moi. Je lui murmurais alors un « C'est Blaise ».

« Passe-le moi. » me dit-il.

J'hésite. Blaise non plus ne sait pas pour nous. ... A moins que...

« Tu lui as dit ? » demandais-je à Draco.

« Il a compris tout seul quand il a vu les putains de suçons que tu m'as fait. » dit-il d'un air rancunier en me prenant le téléphone. « Zabini, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Mais vous êtes où !! Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle !! C'est pas très discret ça ! » _

Je vis alors Draco soulever un pan de la nappe discrètement tandis qu'il répondit au Serpentard. Hum, joli fessier Dray quand tu te penches comme ça !

« Regarde vers la table des profs, tu comprendras. »

Je regardai aussi par-dessous la table et dirigeai mon regard vers Blaise qui nous vit rapidement. Il rigola en plus cet enfoiré !

« Ne dit surtout rien. Tout est de la faute à Potter. Il a eu la brillante idée de... »

« Ta gueule Malfoy. » Sifflais-je en reprenant le téléphone. « Zabini, on se rappelle plus tard. »

_« Mais attendez...! » _

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir que je raccrochai. Je posai ensuite le téléphone sur le sol et m'approchai à quatre pattes de mon petit ami qui me regardai, sourcil levé, attendant ce que je prévoyais.

Au passage je pris la cape d'invisibilité que je mis sur ma tête. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, je le recouvrais avec moi et l'allongeais sur le sol.

« Potter... Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ça... ici ? » Dit-il en jetant un regard négligeant à ce qui nous entourait.

C'est-à-dire, un os de poulet, un mouchoir usagé, une dent cassé, et en plus de ça, on voyait les pieds de nos professeurs ! Et pour tout dire, si j'en croyais par les chaussures bleues nuit aux étoiles et lunes blanches, nous étions juste en dessous de Dumbledore... Hum...Ça peut-être marrant.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondis-je alors en déboutonnant sa chemise d'un seul geste.

Il me regarda un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant qu'un rictus n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'approcha de moi et mit son index sur sa bouche et me dis « Chut » avant de prendre la parole.

« Ok Potter. » dit-il. « Tu veux baiser ? Alors on va baiser. Mais attends-toi à crier. »

Et sans attendre, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, produisant chez moi un gémissement étouffé signe de mon désir après tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

J'avait tellement envie de lui. ... Mais, je ne sais pas s'il allait apprécier ce que j'allais faire.

Discrètement, alors qu'il commença à retirer ma chemise – l'arracher serait plus exacte – qu'il envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin sous la table, je sortis ma baguette et murmurai un sort sans qu'il ne l'entende avant de la ranger.

C'est partit !

Je m'activai alors pour ne pas rester en reste et j'essayai – avec difficulté – de lui retirer son pantalon. Il se cogna alors la tête en se relevant à moitié pour m'aider et murmura un juron bien sentit.

« Attention, _mon amour_, tu risques de te blesser. » dis-je en pouffant tandis qu'il se massait le crâne.

Mon pauvre chou, s'est blessé... Il a besoin d'un docteur je crois !!

« La ferme et embrasse-moi. » M'ordonna-t-il alors.

Mais à vos ordres mon Capitaine ! J'obéis à sa requête alors que je sentis ses mains sur mon pantalon.

« Putain, Potter... tu pouvais pas choisir un endroit plus simple ? Toi et tes idées à la con... » Marmonnait-il entre deux baiser.

« Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il me baiserait jusqu'à ce que j'imprègne son prénom comme étant le mien...Ça n'est pas encore arrivé. Aux dernières nouvelles, je m'appelle toujours Harry. » Rétorquais-je d'un ton taquin.

Il me poussa alors en grognant sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle – putain c'est du carrelage ! – et se plaça sur moi, faisant attention à sa tête cette fois-ci.

Je posai directement mes mains ses fesses afin de faire disparaître définitivement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement par la même occasion.

Comprenant que la tâche allait être difficile de se déshabiller ici, je fis un geste négligeant de la main après m'être concentré, et un souffle sur mon corps me prouva que j'avais réussi à faire disparaître nos vêtements.

Nous étions alors, aussi nu que le jour de notre naissance.

Aussitôt, après s'être rendu compte de ce fait, sa main se plaça directement sur barre bien dressée et il se mit à la malaxer.

« Je vais te défoncer Potter. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir forcé à faire ça ici, avec tous les profs et les élèves autour. J'espère pour toi que tu as mis un sors de silence. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Bien malgré moi, je souris. S'il savait !!

« Vas-y !! » lui dis-je alors avant de mordre son épaule, chose qu'il adore !

Il cria un peu et active alors sa main entre mes jambes.

« Hum, ouiii... » Je gémis alors que je sentais mes joues chauffées.

« Ça te plait Potter ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Vouiiiii. »

« Alors prépare ton joli p'tit cul à la suite, tu vas douiller. »

« OH OUI !! » criais-je alors, produisant une augmentation de flux sanguin chez mon petit ami.

Moi, Maso ? Heu ... Oui. Un peu. ... Des fois ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour ! ... Aujourd'hui, dans la Grande Salle, pour la dernière semaine de cours, je vais avoir la baise de ma vie ! Et, en prime avec mon petit ami ! Huuuuuum !!

Petit ami qui est bien inspiré je dois dire !!

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait arrêté ses va-et-vient et avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche qui les humecta avec application, me regardant intensément. Une fois le tout bien humidifié, il porta sa main entre mes jambes, écartant mes fesses et titillant mon entrée avec l'un de ses doigts – lequel, je ne saurais vous le dire ! -, produisant un gémissement d'anticipation et d'envie à la fois.

Je me mordis les lèvres quand finalement il entra un doigt en moi, attendant que je ne m'habitue avant de continuer jusqu'au troisième.

« Putain, Malfoy, je suis pas en sucre !! Grouille !! J'vais exploser moi !! Prends-moi au nom des couilles sacrées de Merlin !! » Criais-je entre deux gémissements alors qu'il allait et venait en moi avec ses doigts.

« Tu permets, j'aime le travail bien fait ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

Je l'attirai alors franchement vers moi et l'embrassai impérieusement, mordant ses lèvres au passage dans mon engouement. Puis le relâchant rapidement avec hargne de devoir attendre. Frustration quand tu es là...

« Ecoute-moi, blondinet, je veux que tu me prennes, je veux que tu me défonces... » Commençais-je, mais il posa alors sa main – celle qui n'a pas été occupé avec mes fesses – sur ma bouche.

« Harry... Ecoute-moi plutôt. » Dit-il d'un air soudain sérieux alors qu'il retire ses doigts. Il me pousse alors sur le sol jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche le sol et se penche sur moi. « Tu pourrais pas arrêter d'être vulgaire au moins une fois ? Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser être tendre avec toi ? Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, et je te jure qu'ensuite je te laisserais tranquille là-dessus. Sauf si tu changes d'avis. »

Je fermai les yeux, attendant qu'il ai finit, ne croyant pas à ses paroles.

« Je suis bien avec toi. » reprend-il en caressant mon front. « Je t'aime, beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un amant de passage... Je ne suis plus comme ça depuis longtemps... Et comme je te l'ai dit, je t'appr-... Je t'aime. J'aimerais qu'on soit un couple normal. »

J'ouvre alors les yeux, le regardant tendrement – c'était une première – et un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Enfin. Il l'a dit. « Je t'aime. » Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je n'espérais plus. Je ne suis pas aussi grossier d'habitude. Au début, je ne l'étais pas avec lui. Mais... Je ne vous l'ai pas dit et à lui non plus, mais mes sentiments ont bien évolué. Au même point que lui, si j'en crois ce qu'il vient de dire.

Je porte alors ma main à sa joue.

« D'accord. » Murmurais-je alors en menant son visage au mien afin de l'embrasser.

Peu à peu, nos corps s'emboîtèrent, nos jambes s'emmêlèrent, nos gémissements se mélangèrent et nos mains se perdirent sur le corps de l'autre.

Il se repositionna alors sur moi et plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je le sentis alors peu à peu entrer en moi, me produisant une réelle grimace. Il stoppa tout mouvement, attendant.

Il sortit et re-rentra en moi, pour m'habituer.

« Viens. » murmurais-je alors après un moment.

Il entra alors totalement et lentement en moi, produisant mille sensations dans mon ventre et dans mes reins. C'était si bon. Pour la première fois, je crois, ... non j'en suis même sûr, je prenais autant de plaisir.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent au bras de mon petit ami qui ne cessait de me fixer avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles, et je lui demandais alors d'accélérer la cadence, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation – il devait être autant frustré que moi -.

Peu à peu, nos gémissements résonnèrent dans le peu d'espace que nous avions. On s'embrassait, on se caressait, on s'aimait tout simplement.

Et comme à chaque fois, le plaisir arriva au maximum.

Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus rapide, mes ongles griffaient sa peau, je mordais son épaule – sa peau devenais rouge et violette par endroit- et nous nous libérions l'un après l'autre, le plaisir étant trop grand, trop fort.

Nos respirations étaient erratiques, notre souffle bouillant, nos peaux moites, mais nous étions heureux. Moi en tout cas je l'étais.

J'étais dans les bras de mon homme, il m'aimait, je l'aimais – il fallait que je lui dise ! -, nous venions de faire l'amour pour la « première fois » - bon pas dans un lit, mais ça allait se faire !- et mon amant m'embrassait amoureusement et calmement.

Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Lui, un Malfoy, avait toujours été salop avec moi.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je finirais par l'aimer et par sortir avec lui, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je lui aurais même rit au nez.

Mais, c'était bien vrai. Je sortais avec Draco, personne ne le savait, mais au vu de ce que j'avais vu –je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais pas dû – ça allait changer très rapidement.

Je le sentais alors sortir de mon intimité, puis prendre sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage. Il fit ensuite apparaître d'autres vêtements puisque les nôtres étaient bon à jeter vu leurs états.

« Draco. » dis-je au bout d'un moment alors que nous étions allongés sur le sol, ma tête sur son torse.

« Hum ? »

« Moi aussi. » murmurais-je.

Je le sentis baisser la tête vers moi.

« De quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

« Tu le sais très bien. » je répondis avec un sourire endormit en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il m'embrassait le sommet du crâne.

Un silence se fit.

« Draco ? » Je répètes au bout d'un moment.

« Hum ? »

« Tu dors ? »

« Hum hum. »

« Il faut qu'on se lève. Je crois qu'on doit une explication. » Je rétorques alors sans pour autant avoir envie de me lever.

« Hum à qui ? »

« À tout le monde. » je réponds en me redressant et en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Potter, de quoi tu parles encore ? » dit-il d'une voix endormit.

Je souris encore plus en le voyant si détendu, les yeux fermés.

« Non, rien. »

Mes yeux se posent alors sur le téléphone que j'ai complètement oublié. Il vibre contre le sol. J'étire alors mon bras et l'attrape.

« Oui ? »

_« Et bien, voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je te souhaite plein de bonheur jeune Potter. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi. » _Fit alors la voix de l'homme qui m'a prit la tête durant toute cette histoire.

« Comment ça ? ...Ça y est ? ... J'ai réussit ? » Demandais-je appuyer sur le torse de mon petit ami qui me fixe d'un œil à moitié ouvert.

_« C'est exact, jeune homme. Vous avez trouvé celui qui vous correspondait et votre amour est réciproque. La prochaine personne à ramasser ce téléphone, sera votre remplaçant. Au revoir Harry. » _

« Attendez. ... Qui êtes-vous ? Sur le livre parlant de cette tâche, vous signez en tant que Vénéré M. »

_« Mais voyons, Harry, je suis Merlin ! » _

Et il raccrocha.

Merlin ? Heu... Pourquoi pas. Pourquoi pas !! Après tout, je suis bien avec Draco, alors tout est possible non ?!

« Alors, ça y est ? Tu m'es entièrement dévoué ? » Fit Draco, me sortant de mes pensés.

« Hum... Oui... Absolument, totalement et entièrement dévoué. » Ronronnais-je en embrassant son torse à travers sa nouvelle chemise.

« MESSIEURS, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'INTENTION DE NOUS FAIRES PART ENCORE UNE FOIS DE VOS EBAS SOUS NOTRE TABLE. » tonna alors une voix bien connu au dessus de nos tête.

Nous nous redressons alors à moitié, et sortons au devant de la table sans plus attendre. Draco et moi, on se relevait et on se tournait vers nos professeurs qui avaient tous l'air d'avoir avaler une pastèque entière... d'une bouchée.

Je les regardais, un part un, avant de me tourner vers Draco.

« Heu... Oups ? » Dis-je faisant semblant d'être honteux et gêné.

« Oups ? ... OUPS ?!?! Tout c'que tu trouves à dire c'est OUPS POTTER ?!! TU TE FOUS DE MOI J'ESPERE ?!! Ils savent TOUS que nous avons baiser sous la table des profs et TOI tu te contentes d'un SIMPLE et MINUSCULE petit OUPS ?! Ça va chier pour toi Potter, prépare-toi à souffrir, je te le promets. » Dit-il alors d'un air théâtrale qui ne m'attendait pas.

« Suffit, Monsieur Malfoy ! » tonna encore une fois la voix de notre Directeur.

Je pleurais mentalement quand je me suis dis que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au vu de la tête de Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Lancé un sort d'Illusion qui leur permettait d'entendre tout, exactement tout ce qu'on était en train de faire, n'est pas une idée que je qualifierais de brillante. C'était une idée, pas obligatoirement une bonne idée, mais une idée quand même ! Bah, grâce à ça, on n'aura pas à chercher un moyen d'annoncer notre relation !! Et puis, de toute façon, on fait ce qu'on veut non ?

« Venez dans mon bureau, tout les deux. » fait alors Dumbledore aussi rouge qu'un citron est jaune.

Ou pas.

Nous commencions à descendre de l'estrade quand il nous arrête.

« Attendez, qu'est ce que c'est ? » dit-il pour lui-même en se baissant en dessous la table.

Il en ressort alors ... devinez... oui... le téléphone rose qui scandait « VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL !! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL !! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL !! »

Il souleva alors le clapet et porta le mobile à son oreille.

« Oui ? » dit Dumbledore.

_« Bonsoir jeune inconnu. »_ résonna la voix de ... Merlin.

Jeune, jeune, jeune, heu c'est vite dit ça !

_« Puis-je savoir votre prénom ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

Oh non... Pas ça.

« Albus Dumbledore. » répondis notre directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Et meeeeerde ...

« _Alors Albus Dumbledore_ » repris la voix d'un ton sérieux « _... J'AI LE TRES GRAND PLAISIR DE FAIRE DE TOI NOTRE NOUVEAU MISTER LOVE DE POUDLARD !!_ » hurla-t-elle enfin.

« Oh non. » je geins alors en me prenant le visage dans les mains, Draco, tournant sa tête vers moi.

Le silence se fait alors dans la Grande Salle.

« Et dire que c'est ce vieux fou qui fera prendre leur pied aux élèves en manque de cul ! J'en suis malade d'avance. Bon courage aux futures générations ! Parce que d'ici à ce que le vieux se trouve une nana, vous n'êtes pas dans la merde, j'vous l'dis ! » Retentit alors la voix de mon très cher petit ami, cela produisant alors éclats de rire de la part de tout les élèves de Poudlard.

**FIN **

**Voilà, voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! J'attends vos réactions avec une très grand impatience !!**

**Ma choute, j'espère que ton cadeau t'a plu Oui, je te le demande encore mais comme je ne suis jamais sur de rien... Je t'aime, ça j'en suis sur Que je suis niaise !! Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour toi alors je m'en fou **

**Je vous à tous et à toutes, de gros bisous !!**

**Vert Emeraude**


End file.
